Exchange
by CrazyJaney
Summary: In an underworld where humans are free to come and go, Kaoru is willing to do anything to save her dying people... Even if it means she will be owned by the notorious Battousai of the human world... BK
1. Chapter 1: An Exchange

a/n: w00t... finally got it outs... leave a review, bitches...

Disclaimer: u suck. don't own.

Exchange  
Chapter 1: An Exchange

She couldn't count how many of her people she saw taken from her realm a day. It was disgusting. She tugged on a lock of her hair thoughtfully as she watched her friend argue with her mate. A bitter smile trembled on her lips.

"Aoshi, please. If we don't start traveling away from the gate then it's only a matter of time-"

"Misao. I will not allow anything like that to happen," he assured.

"I agree with Aoshi, Misao," she said, moving towards them. "He is perfectly capable of handling a couple of meddling humans."

"Kaoru! I can't believe you're taking his side!"

She shrugged. "I refuse to move my location because a bunch of curious humans thought it would be funny to claim a demon as their pet."

"I don't want to be owned!" Misao hissed. "Not now, not ever!"

"And you won't be," Aoshi promised. "At least not by a human."

"I'm going to check the mirror," Kaoru stated absently as she turned, leaving the lovers to themselves.

Her steps were short and deliberate. It was only a matter of time before another human arrived. Once one showed up, it was like an epidemic. If a human took a demon out of their realm, said demon was theirs to claim and the demon would be helpless to stop it. They were forbidden by their law to do anything but obey them.

There was already a group gathered around the mirror when Kaoru arrived; all of her people wanted to know when a human would dare to show up again.

"Kaoru-sama," they murmured respectively as she swept past them. She smirked. They had always known who was in charge.

"Kaoru," another said, looking up.

"Megumi," she said in surprise. "Since when do you come here?"

"Since Tae was taken," she muttered darkly. "A man by the name of Tsunan."

She pat her shoulder. "It will be alright. I won't let them take you."

"You are a good friend. Is Tsubame…?"

"Still sleeping. You should go check on her though. Having her mother taken away was a traumatic experience for her," Kaoru told her, moving closer.

"Leader," a women to her right murmured.

She turned her head in her direction. "Yes?"

"He approaches."

Her eyes narrowed. "He?"

"The Battousai," the woman rasped, a grim expression growing on her features.

Kaoru hissed. That man was more interfering than any of his kind had ever been. It was time she set things straight. She didn't like watching her people huddle together in fear.

"I will handle him this time," she said finally.

"Leader?" they all asked, in wonder.

"From this moment forward, Aoshi is in charge. Take your orders from him and listen well. I am going to get rid of this human once and for all," she announced. "I shall be back."

"Kaoru! Wait," a man said. She glanced in his direction.

"Let me come with you," he pleaded.

"Enishi," she acknowledged. "No."

"He took my sister! She's dead because of him! Let me take my revenge, please, I beg of you!"

She took in his pathetic form. He was down on his hands and knees. His hate was powerful, she knew that much from watching him kill the many humans that had tried to take him. It went against her code. She didn't like it.

"No. You will take your orders from Aoshi and you shall not enter the human world unless I personally come for you. Is this understood?"

He scowled, but gave his word. "Understood, leader."

"Good."

"He is here," the elderly seer informed her.

She nodded. "Take care."

------------------------------

The Battousai knew who it was he wanted this time. The defiant woman who he assumed was in control of their race. Her eyes had sparked with barely contained anger last time he'd ventured down here.

"Is there a reason you feel the need to come into the underworld?"

He looked in the direction of the voice. He hadn't even felt her ki.

"Well?" she asked again, staring at her claws with disinterest. Her eyes flashed and she looked up at him finally. "What do you seek?"

"You," he answered, a feral smile gracing his face.

"Me," she repeated with something close to amazement. "For years you have had the disgrace to torture my kind and now you want to take their leader away."

"Yes."

She glared at him then and he felt the flare of anger in the air.

"Kaoru! Kaoru! Aoshi said that you…"

"I gave up my rights as the alpha female," she finished.

"Kaoru," Misao gasped, her eyes straying towards the Battousai. "You don't mean-"

"Tell Aoshi he is to assume the duties of alpha until my return."

"But Kaoru-"

"Go. Now," she commanded.

Misao didn't have to be told twice and she disappeared into the shadows, manipulating them to her advantage.

"You can have me then," she told him once her friend had left. "But in exchange, you must keep your people at bay. Keep them out of my underworld."

"Deal," he said.

A demon's word was binding, he remembered. She was his. His to torture, kill, or anything he wanted. If he wanted her to complete his bidding, she would have to do it. She knew her fate the moment she had offered the deal. And she knew all the loopholes to the human world.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: Expectations

a/n: eh... this chapter's not very lively... more a less informational... on a better note, chapter 3 is completely written and will be up next week sometime... don't forget to review (wink)

disclaimer: i never have nor never will own kenshin no matter how much i want him to be my personal slave... (tear)

Exchange  
Chapter 2: Expectations

Kaoru yawned heavily, stretching her arms above her head only to have them crash into a wall. Muttering a curse, she brought them back down to cradle protectively against her cramped body. She bit back a snarl, knowing that her situation was her fault. She'd been the one to extend the hand of an exchange. She was in no position to complain.

"Are you awake?"

"Have been," she answered, staring at the ceiling of her cage.

A delicate red brow rose over his burning amber eyes. "Really now."

"Yes."

"Would you like breakfast?" he asked, glancing towards the kitchen.

"If you're going to let me out, I'll eat," she compromised, purposely keeping her answers short and mystical.

He glowered down at her curled up form on the small mattress. She was anything but cooperative. "And if I were to put food in your cage?"

"I would starve."

The Battousai clenched his teeth before reluctantly withdrawing a key from his pocket. He didn't want her die on him like the other one had… He'd been more than upset when he learned too late how to care for a stolen demon female such as Tomoe. He'd taken the proper training this time. This time, the one he planned to claim as his, would _be _his.

The cage door swung opening with a satisfying creek and Kaoru took no time in getting out. She stood almost immediately, stretching out her cramped limbs. She let her hair out of it's tie and ran her fingers through it, trying to get out all the snags that had worked their way into it. Frowning, she realized a brush would probably work a little bit better. She looked up when she felt his gaze on her and leveled him with a glare.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Something edible," she answered. She eyed his hair thoughtfully for a moment before speaking again. "Do you have a brush I could borrow?"

His eyes widened at the sudden question before settling back to normal. "Of course. It's in the second drawer next to the sink in the bathroom."

"Which is where?"

"Down the hall, first door on the right," he told her, pointing at it.

Before he could blink she was already on her way down the hall and the door slammed shut with a loud bang. He sighed and stared at the closed door. She was so different than what he had expected. She was so… cold. He glanced at the kitchen and decided that he should get started on breakfast… After all, she wanted something edible, didn't she?

---------------------------

She filled the bath up as high as she dared. She muttered a connection spell under her breath and Megumi's worried face met hers.

"Kaoru! Are you alright! Why did you leave?"

"To stop this destruction of our kind!" she replied heatedly. "For all the younglings who lost a parent or someone they cared about."

"Kaoru, everyone misses you," she confessed. "Aoshi is a wonderful leader, but he will never have your exuberance."

"I will be back. Do not worry about it. This man will grow sick of me in time if my efforts have shown anything thus far."

"Kaoru… Be careful. This isn't an ordinary human," Megumi warned. "He's a half-breed."

"So… That's explains…"

"Why he can walk around our underworld so freely. Most humans have a time limit or can't take the nightmares," she finished.

"Great." Kaoru heaved a great sigh. "I'm going to take a shower. Dig up all you can on Battousai. Have Aoshi help you if it's necessary."

"Of course, Kaoru. I trust you'll be reporting back?"

"Sooner than you know." She smirked and said her good-byes quickly before shattering the mirror.

She drained the tub and thought over what Megumi had revealed. If he truly was a half-demon, she was going to have to watch her step. Stripping her clothing, she tried to find a way to make him talk. She turned the shower tabs on until it was hot enough for her. She stepped in the shower and let her thoughts drift away.

If he was half-demon, then he would know about the collars. She had hoped he didn't know, but chances were she would find herself face to face with a collar when she emerged from the bathroom. She looked along his shower, looking for some kind of shampoo that didn't smell like… well, she wanted something a little more feminine that what he had. She glanced towards the floor of the shower and found a few miscellaneous bottles.

White plum.

A growl rose up in her throat. That was Tomoe's favorite scent. She had worn it all the time. Kaoru picked up the bottle and held it to her chest lovingly, saying a silent prayer for her lost friend. She hadn't been terribly sure that Tomoe had perished in the human world. She was, after all, such a fighter. She used the shampoo to clean her hair and found that there was a body wash with a similar smell.

Once she'd finished with her shower she threw the bottle away. There was no use keeping memories that would make her angry. She towel dried her hair and reached for the brush in the drawer. She ran it through her unruly hair a few times before tying it back up in it's customary ponytail. She pulled on the same clothes she'd been wearing, making a mental note to ask him for new ones.

-----------------------------------

She stared at his blank TV bored. He'd gone out hours ago, supposedly to get her new clothes as she'd requested, but she highly doubted it took six hours to find something else for her to wear. Her eyes were dazed and she wondered vaguely if she was going to fall asleep on his couch.

It was so much more comfortable than the small twin mattress she was forced to sleep on. She spared a look towards her cage. It wasn't much bigger than the mattress with only a few feet of height on it. She sighed, thinking back to the huge king size bed she had at home. Her world. She hadn't heard anything back from Megumi about Battousai or Aoshi and she was tempted to go contact them again to check in, but held off. After all her captor would be returning soon.

She dragged a hand through her messy hair and wished for a hair tie. Hers had snapped the day before leaving with nothing to tie it up with. She had told him to grab a pack of hair ties for her, but she didn't really think that he would do it. He hardly seemed the type to care about how she preferred to wear her hair.

She sensed him outside the door seconds before she heard the key slide in the lock. The door opened with close to no noise. In his arms he had several bags from several different stores.

"I'm back," he informed her.

"So I noticed," she returned, staring at a point beyond his shoulder.

He shot a look at her that was clearly meant to make her back down. She merely smiled at him. He tossed her a bag instead of choosing to pick an argument. She caught it with ease and looked into the bag and was pleasantly surprised when there was a pack of hair ties on the top.

"You," he started, pulling out another bag and handing it to her, "will wear this tonight. I am having a get together with my coworkers and I'd like for you to look… presentable."

She opened the bag and almost cried. It was a dress. It wasn't an elegant ballroom dress or anything too showy and it most certainly wasn't ankle length. She pulled it out and held it up.

"I thought you said I was to look _presentable_," she said, staring at it.

"In my business, that is more than presentable," he told her flatly.

She had half a mind to ask him just what business it was he was in, but thought against it. That might lead to awkward questions she didn't feel like asking.

"You're trained in the sword arts, correct?" he asked suddenly, setting down the remaining bags on the coffee table.

"What's it to you if I am?"

"I need you to use your knowledge," he said carefully.

Her eyes narrowed. "To do what?"

"What do you think?"

She snarled. "I will not kill off the scum of your race!"

Her collar burned. Just as she'd predicted, he'd held her down and forced one around her neck right after her shower days before in order to control her defiance. And she hated every second of it.

"You will do it. Or you won't live through the night," he told bluntly. "During the party you will complete your mission. Do it however you like. I will provide you with the weapon of your choice, but you will bring the body back here."

She closed her eyes to avoid glaring in his direction. This little deal was not getting her anywhere. Her people were probably still dying despite his promise.

"It will be done," she growled out, frustrated.

"Good. Now go get changed," he ordered before disappearing into the kitchen.

She stared towards the floor and silently promised herself she would check in with Megumi and Aoshi before the night was over.

She needed to know if he had a weakness.

a/n: chapter three will be much better i promise, but i needed this chapter... don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3: Demonstration

Exchange

Chapter 3: Demonstration

Kaoru rubbed her temples attempting to keep her temper in check. She was sitting on the roof of a building that belonged to a politician. A corrupt politician to be specific. Takeda Kanryuu was not particularly known for his political dealings, but rather his drug dealings. It had to be stopped, or so the Battousai had said. That man drove her crazy with his stupid smirks and steaming eyes.

Her guns were strapped to her thighs, visible only through the slits on the sides of her dress that revealed flashes of her legs. The dress was black, something that would hide the blood on her clothes should things get messy. In her right hand she held a katana. It was far from perfect. She longed for the demon crafted steel that she practiced so regularly with. The hilt felt foreign in her hand compared to what she was used to. Swearing softly she gazed through the window to her right carefully. He was sitting in his chair, smoking something. Whether it was simply a cigarette or something with a little more kick, she didn't care.

She crept to the window and unlatched it easily. The window flung open, catching his attention. His eyes swung to the window and she slipped out of sight. He looked out to his left than his right and when he returned his eyes to the center she was standing in front of him with a dark look in her eyes and a pistol pointed at his forehead.

"You've breathed your last breath," she whispered pulling the trigger.

The bullet was embedded in his head before he had the chance to scream. The silencer worked effectively and no one came rushing upstairs. She hopped in the window and searched the room for anything she might find useful. He had a pair of kodachi hung on the wall. She squinted at them, finding them oddly familiar. Her eyes widened and she clapped a hand over her mouth when she realized just who they belonged too.

This was the man how had tried to tame Aoshi. She remembered his sad story about how his comrades had given their lives for him to escape. His loyal swords had been left behind in the confusion and here they were. She grasped them lovingly after sheathing her own katana. He would be pleased to see them again.

She strapped them to her legs just below her guns, intending to keep them until she returned to her own world.

---------------------------

She walked down the quiet road, humming a soft tune under her breath as she dragged Kanryuu's body along by the collar of his shirt. Her mind drifted back to the party that she was being forced to attend as the main event.

"_Gentlemen!" Battousai greeted with a grand smile on his face. "Meet my woman."_

_She sputtered at that, wondering just who the hell he thought he was to go telling such absurd lies. _

"_Charmed," she had uttered through gritted teeth. _

"_She's beautiful," one man whispered. "Where'd you get her?"_

"_She's a demon," Battousai told them, taking a handful of her hair and running his fingers through it. _

"_You should've known that, Sano. Kenshin only keeps demons, remember?" Another said. "Humans bore him or something."_

"_Oh, I could just eat her up!" a cheery voice rang out. "Can I borrow her for a bit? To test some of my creations?"_

"_Kamatari. She's not a doll," Battousai told him._

"_But-but she's so adorable!"_

"_She will be the one to get rid of Takeda," he told them all, cutting Kamatari's rant off. _

"_Her? A feeble demon like her?"_

"_Don't underestimate her. She is-was the leader of her kind," he informed them with a wicked smile. _

"_Will we have proof of his death then?"_

"_She's to bring the body back. Isn't that right, Kaoru…?"_

_She bit her lip to keep from lashing out with her tongue before nodding slowly. _

_The men stared at her for a few more moments before Battousai offered them drinks. They'd gladly agreed and followed him to his mini-bar, leaving her alone in the room. She breathed deeply, happy to be on her own again, even if it was only for a little while. She sat on the couch and fingered her collar thoughtfully. She'd never memorized the deactivation spell for it having never thought she'd be in this sort of position. _

"_So her name is Kaoru?" a woman asked. The only other woman than herself if she was correct. _

"_Yes," Battousai answered. _

"_She is a gorgeous demon. Do not let her slip through your fingers like the last one, Kenshin."_

"_I will try, Yumi."_

_Kaoru hated the way they talked as if she were not even there. Then again she hated them all. It was people like them that had driven her to make the bargain in the first place. Her fangs pricked her lips as she thought about their race. Most of them were no better than him. They were all curious and nothing seemed to sate that curiosity. _

"_Oh look! How sweet, she's baring her fangs already," someone said and she glared at them, hissing. _

"_Kaoru," Battousai said in warning. Her collar burned and she hissed again. _

"_I think I'll go now," she said, standing up quickly. _

"_You have two hours," he told her and she bared her fangs at him again as if to tell him to back off. _

_He smirked as if it amused him and she slammed the door behind her only after she grabbed her weapons…_

She bit back a growl at the memory. She was most likely in for an even more annoying show when she returned with his body.

-----------------------

The door opened loudly and she strode in, dropping the body on the ground at their feet before retreating to the bathroom. It was time she made contact.

"I told you she was capable," Battousai said. "Kaoru."

"What?" she asked, halting in her trek.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to shower," she said, not turning around. She began walking, uncaring if he didn't want her to leave or not. Her collar would burn if he was unhappy with her. She would know.

The bathroom door closed with just as much force as the front door had. The first thing she did was fill the tub impatiently. She knelt down beside it before muttering the connection spell.

"Kaoru," Megumi acknowledged. "That didn't take long."

"What do you know?"

"He was the one who took Tomoe. And killed her, granted it was an accident… but still…"

"I already knew that."

"Oh… Well, It would seem that he's in quite the interesting organization. He used to be a hitokiri for the Ishin Shishi. He gave up killing, maybe, two years ago? Something like that anyway," Megumi told her.

"So that's why…"

"He was trained in a demon style, Kaoru," Aoshi said abruptly coming into view.

"What style?"

"Hiten Mitsurgi."

"Talk to Hiko. Now."

"Yes, leader," the both said, bowing.

"I'll make contact again as soon as possible," she said before splashing the image away.

She scowled softly when she realized she'd neglected to tell Aoshi about his kodachi. She reasoned that there would be other opportunities. For now, she needed to shower and get out of that dress…

She opened the shower door and looked in. The bottles of white plum shower gels were gone. Instead she noticed bottles of jasmine. Her scent. She stared at it for a moment in wonder before actually climbing in. He paid attention. And she hadn't even asked him to buy her something more feminine…

Shaking herself out of her amazement and shut the shower door behind her once she was in. She turned the water as hot as she could bear. The hot water flowed over her body and she savored the feeling of being clean.


	4. Chapter 4: Authority

a/n: ah, yes, finally found time to post it... My life has been a tad bit crazy lately due to my softball schedule which is a bit more demanding that I would like. I hope you enjoy this chapter! And don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: Everyone wants a Kenshin bodyslave... But none of us can have one. Life's a plot of cruel ironies... Deal with it. While I don't own Kenshin, I do own that quote...

Exchange  
Chapter 4: Authority

Kaoru sighed and rolled her shoulders before taking a sip of the drink that was placed in front of her.

"Tell me why we're here again?"

"Because my boss would like to meet you," Battousai said flatly.

"Of course," she muttered, resting her chin in her hand.

"Himura," a gruff voice said.

Their heads lifted at the same time to look towards the voice. The man waved a hand, motioning for them to follow him into a private room in the seedy bar. Kaoru wrinkled her nose at the drunk people doing vulgar things all around her. She sensed at least three other female demons. She longed to go help them, but the second she started to move in the other direction, her collar burned.

"It's this way, Kaoru," he told her with a smirk. She bit back a retort and followed him.

They entered the room and a man with long black hair turned to face them. She held back her gasp. She _knew _this man; or rather, demon.

"Baka deshi and his new pet. Sit."

Kaoru flinched at the title but sat like she was told to; things would be clear before long she hoped. Kenshin barely bristled and followed suit.

"Baka deshi, I think that you're slacking," the man said, leaning back in his chair a bit. "Am I right, little girl?"

"You can call me Kamiya," she answered back, crossing her arms over her breasts, unhappy with his blatant disrespect.

"Kamiya then. Am I right about him?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"I am most definitely _not _'slacking' as you put it, Shishou," Battousai replied with a scowl.

"Then why do I keep getting reports of a demon reigning free and killing politicians? Last time I checked, that was _your _job. Not hers."

"I was just-"

"Using her. How come you didn't use the last one like this?"

"Shishou that was a-"

"Oh save it."

"But-"

"Get out."

Battousai cursed, but rose regardless. He motioned for her to follow him, but she held her ground. She was not leaving until she had some things straightened out.

"You will wait, baka deshi. I want to speak with her."

"Hiko, I hardly think that-"

"You hardly think at all," Hiko snapped back. "Now get out."

Kaoru watched as he left, mumbling under his breath about idiotic masters who thought the owned the world. She bit back a giggle at his comments and tried to focus on Hiko instead. Once the door slammed shut, Hiko met her gaze squarely.

"Let me start by saying I'm sorry."

"I should hope so after the way you just treated me," she answered, glaring.

"Yes, but I must also apologize for him. He's using you to get away from his own guilt," he explained with a sigh. "Too many lives he's taken and he's trying to escape. And, of course, I apologize for the lack of respect, leader."

"Thank you, but for him, there is no escape," she answered. "Even if I am the one swinging the sword or pulling the trigger. The blood will still haunt him. Surely you knew this Hiko."

"Of course I did. I wanted you to know I was on your side though. Megumi and Aoshi contacted me about what's been happening," he told her.

"I had hoped they had. I told them to. So why don't you tell me why you haven't ordered him to release me and leave our people in peace?"

He sighed and was silent for a few moments before answering. "I'm sorry, but I'm selfish, leader. I had hoped you would save him," he whispered.

"Save him? He is beyond saving, Hiko. You know that," she informed him flatly.

"No. He's not. There is still a chance. I thought that other female… She could've done if she hadn't been so… so stupid!"

"I will not have you tarnishing Tomoe's name! Her loss caused a great deal of suffering in our realm!"

"I'm not trying to 'tarnish' anything! What she did was an incredibly stupid thing to do! She knew what would happen! What her actions would lead to… She shouldn't have done it," he told her hotly. "If you knew what happened-"

"Enlighten me."

"Another time, I promise. For now, I have a favor to ask," he replied. "Please."

"I cannot save him. Not me. Perhaps Tomoe could have, but I can't. Hiko, please understand, I am here for my people and nothing more," she said, staring into his eyes.

"Kaoru. You must. This is the way to save your people. Save him and no one will ever bother them again."

"I have already extended that exchange and he accepted. My people are protected!"

"Do you honestly believe he will stick to that bargain? I can make him do it."

"How can you be sure that his people will even listen to him?" she demanded, angered that her exchange was as good as dead.

"He holds a certain… power of influence over them all. I suppose it has something to do with his rank, but if anyone could keep the humans out, it would be him," Hiko reasoned. "Think about it. I will be in touch. For now, don't speak to Kenshin about this little meeting. He doesn't need to know he's working for a demon."

"Kenshin?"

"That's his name," he said.

"I wasn't aware that he had a name aside from 'Battousai,'" she said absently, standing up. "I will think over your proposal, at any rate, Hiko."

"Good. And you'll accept it if you want your people to live in peace," he said matter-of-factly.

"I shall think about it," she repeated, walking out the door. "Keep in contact with Aoshi and Megumi."

"Of course."

-------------------------------------

Kenshin was quiet beside her as they drove back to his apartment. The radio made no noise as the power was off. She stared at it for a moment. She wondered if he would mind if she were to flip it on. She shook her head and thought better of it. He'd probably try to chop off her hand or something. She opted to look out the window instead while resting her head against the cool glass. Her discussion with Hiko had made her head spin.

Before she knew it, he was pulling into the parking lot. Sighing, she lifted her head and took off her seat belt before opening her door. Kenshin was a little ways ahead of her already and she choose to hang back where she was for a few moments. Her eyes wandered to the sky. It was dusk already and the stars were starting to come out.

"Kaoru!"

She swung her eyes back to him where he was calling her. "Yes?"

"Come," he ordered and she had no choice but to obey.

Perhaps she would accept Hiko's offer… For it just may be the only way to save her people from the monster she was sharing a residence with since it seemed that her little deal was...

It just may be the only way to save them.

a/n: this went thru a lot of editing before I was satisfied with it... I was debating whether or not to post a preview of 'Imperfect' in here, but I decided to let you guys choose... If you want to see a little bit of it, vote for it... In form of a review of course...


	5. Chapter 5: Decisions

a/n: here's the deal, I'm late in updating, and I apologize for that, but this'll be the last update until about the second week in August... I've got a softball tournament in Ohio and I won't be able to write anything... So you better review!

Exchange  
Chapter 5: Decisions

It didn't take long for him to ask about her conversation with Hiko and she almost lost it. That is, she had a hard time containing her laughter at his facial expressions depending on her different answers.

"Why won't you just tell me what he wanted?"

"I'm sworn to secrecy… but I did learn one thing about you while I was in there," Kaoru said thoughtfully.

"Oh really now," he started. "And what was that?"

"I told you, I'm sworn to secrecy. It wouldn't be fair to Hiko-san if I just told you everything," she told him.

"Since when did Hiko start making pinky swears?"

"I never said he pinky swore. I said that I was sworn to secrecy," she repeated again.

"Hiko wouldn't know a secret, if it asked to play hopscotch with him!"

"Hopscotch?"

"Oh, you know what I mean!" he replied heatedly.

"Well apparently the secret tried a different, more blunt approach, because he trusted me with this secret," she answered, letting the laughter seep out of her voice.

Kenshin merely groaned. "Get in your cage."

"Pardon."

"I won't repeat myself," he growled, frustration obvious in his voice.

Her collar burned and she knew he was displeased with her decision to keep quiet. He could've carved shapes into her skin with that old katana sitting beside the couch and she still wouldn't have talked. She kept the promises she made.

The door to her cage slammed closed and she stared at him through the bars as he sorted through his mail angrily. She tried to suppress a smirk at the look of pure rage on his face. It definitely made him look silly.

"You know, you shouldn't scowl so much. Your face could get stuck like that," she told him absently as she played with a piece of her hair that had come loose.

"And what would you know of this?"

"It's common knowledge." She shrugged.

He merely rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest.

"If you want to know that badly, why don't you try to pry it out of Hiko?" she suggested innocently.

"Because that man refuses to listen to me. Or perhaps you hadn't noticed," he shot back.

She shrugged again and flopped backward on the mattress, sick of the boring conversation. It's not like she was going to 'save' him, as Hiko had put it, by arguing with him. Her mind ran through a list of possible options. When he said save him, she wondered if he meant set him free of his duties, or something else… She'd have to ask him about it.

Her face flushed as she considered another implication of his statements. What if he had meant… But no, how could he even begin to think… Her mind warred with itself. There had been plenty of rumors when Tomoe disappeared. The first to emerge was that she chose to go with the Battousai, having fallen in love with him at first sight. Love. It was a complicated emotion that Kaoru had not wished to gain experience with.

She shook her head. It wasn't supposed to happen. Love or any kind of relationships past deals weren't supposed to occur. Not because it went against any kind of law, but because it always ended in tragedy. And that tragedy usually fell upon the demon in the relationship. Like Tomoe.

Tomoe had most definitely gotten involved with the Battousai and she ended up dead. How or why it came to that Kaoru was still unsure of, but it would become clear. Hiko would spill or he would count his pupil damned for all eternity. She wouldn't save him if she couldn't know what had happened to one of her dearest friends.

She would find out.

----------------------------------------------

"Hiko has requested another meeting with you," Kenshin said, glaring at her. "Tonight."

She merely nodded, choosing not to vocalize her opinion on his expression. He threw open the door to her cage, gesturing towards the bathroom.

"There's towels in the cabinet," he told her flatly as she crawled out and headed to her destination.

This suited her fine. She still had to talk to Aoshi and Megumi about Hiko and his request. Maybe he just wanted to be alone. She wrinkled her nose at the thought. He was so… There were no words to describe his actions. He had more mood swings than a woman on her period. The thought made a giggle rise up in her throat, but it died quickly. She had more important matters to deal with.

She kneeled next to the filling tub, silently waiting for it to fill all the way. Once it was filled to her liking, she muttered the same familiar chant under her breath, waiting for one of her companions to appear.

"Kaoru! It's been forever! Megumi told me what happened! I can't believe Hiko hasn't called him off yet! What's the matter with him!"

"Slow down, Misao! Take a breath," Kaoru advised, almost laughing at her friend's behavior. She missed them all so much…

"Misao," Aoshi said, easing her aside. "I have to talk with Kaoru."

"Of course, Aoshi-Sama!" He rolled his eyes at the ever present, yet unneeded honorific before turning to Kaoru.

"I take it you know that I've spoken to Hiko myself," she said.

"Yes. He told us that he offered you a proposition, but wouldn't give us the details."

"Well, long story short, the Battousai lied to my face. That deal was just a bluff to get me here. Hiko has offered me another deal with almost the same terms, but I know he'll keep his word if I uphold my end."

"Which is?"

"He wants me to save his pupil… But I haven't agreed yet," she added quickly, seeing the expression on Aoshi's face. It was the closest thing to shock that Aoshi was capable of.

"…Save him?"

"That's what he said."

"Kaoru, you realize this probably means becoming a… companion, so to speak," he informed her.

"I figured as much," she said with a sigh. "I have to go meet with him now. I'm guessing he wants an answer…"

"Ask questions first, Kaoru. Be careful," he warned before waving good-bye.

She nodded her head in understanding before breaking away. She had a meeting to get to.

-------------------------

She was seated across from Hiko and the silence was thick in the air.

"Have you made a decision."

"How about I ask you a question before I answer," she suggested roughly, crossing her feet on his desk. "Just how am I supposed to 'save him,' as you put it?"

Hiko sighed deeply. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that she knew wha the wanted her to do, but she wanted to hear it from him.

"What do you think I mean?"

"No riddles, Hiko. Answer my question, please."

"Leader, it's terribly obvious that I want you to teach him that there's more to life than the bloodshed. Teach him to be happy again," he answered almost vaguely.

"Hiko, I cannot love the monster you've created," she told him quietly. "Show him life, I can."

"Kaoru, you know that won't be enough…"

"So you want me to lie to him? You want me to act like I'm falling for him?"

"Do what you must.Just don't break his heart. He's already resting all his hopes on your shoulders. He chose you for a reason, you know," he replied.

"He just wants to have a pet demon he can show off to all his coworkers," she retorted hotly.

"Kaoru, please."

Hiko was not the kind of man who got down on his knees and begged. If he was begging then this meant a lot to him. She sighed in defeat. There was no way she could turn him down. He'd always been there for her.

"I…"

"Do you accept?"

"I accept your offer, Hiko. Do not expect it to be pretty. I will cast an illusion, but that's all it will be. If you understand this, then I will leave now."

He nodded. "I understand. Oh, and Kaoru," he said to her as she was walking away. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome," she told him without turning around.

a/n: of course she accepted. If she didn't, there would be no storyline. In the beginning, when she's showing off a little bit of her playful side, you can almost tell she's going to accept... and as always, reviews are most definitely appreciated...


	6. Chapter 6: Strategy

a/n: be shocked, be amazed... it's early! so enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: If I owned Kenshin, I wouldn't be writing all this... I'd be locked in my room with him in my bed wearing nothing but whip cream and a smile... -smirk-

Exchange  
Chapter 6: Strategy

She was already having some problems with this new deal. She didn't know the first thing about love. Or the customs of it. She knew about sex, but that was simply a loveless act where she was involved. She had absolutely no idea how she was going to make him believe that she was actually falling in love with him.

She supposed she could always ask Misao… She was, after all, mated. There was a flaw to this stroke of brilliance though. He hadn't let her out of her cage in close to forty-eight hours except for meals. Apparently he'd taken his master's words to heart because it seemed that he was actually doing his job. It left her with more than enough time to strategize, but she really needed to talk with Misao…

The door opened and slammed shut and he cast her a glare before heading towards the bathroom. She sniffed as if she were hurt and huddled into a corner. She reasoned that maybe if he thought he was hurting her feelings he would let her out. After two days of trying such actions though, she hadn't seen daylight.

She sighed and stared at a point at the wall. She really had to talk to Misao.

------------------------------

Kenshin let the scalding water hit his skin without so much as a flinch. He was used to it. He lifted his hands to his face where he could still see blood even though they were long since cleaned by the water and soap. He tilted his head back to let the water run through his hair and down his back.

His thoughts drifted to the female in the cage just down the hall. She was confusing, but she fascinated him. The way her eyes flashed with emotion, the way her hair fell down the length of her slender frame when she didn't have it up. Everything. She just fascinated him.

Tomoe had been different, he admitted. She'd been calm, never impulsive, and kind. Kaoru was anything but. She was sarcastic, emotional, impulsive and cold. Tomoe had also been in love with him. He briefly wondered if he could capture Kaoru's heart. He definitely wanted to. He wanted his fascination to grow into something more solid. Something he could rely upon.

She would never reciprocate those feelings if they ever arose, though. He closed his eyes. She was so different than anyone he'd ever known. Not to mention she knew his master. He was not stupid. It had been evident in the way Hiko had taken to sitting up straight when she entered the room. They way his speech almost faltered when he was talking to her.

Hiko may have thought he could fool him, but it was more than obvious that he was somehow connected to her. Whether they knew each other through something strictly business or something more personal, he'd have to find out. His eyes narrowed. He hoped it was business or his shishou might not live.

He breathed deeply in an attempt to calm himself. After counting down backwards from ten, he felt relaxed again to start up his thought process once more.

Instead of lingering on her relationship with his master, he let his mind drift to they way she'd taken to looking at him lately. It was almost if… he'd hurt her feelings or something by not really acknowledging her. As bewildering as the thought was, he could find no other explanation. The expression was something new on her… And he had to admit a pout definitely fit her face. More than he cared to confess, actually.

He had to wonder just what was going on in that pretty little head of hers.

-----------------------------------

By the time he actually let her out to do as she wished, her muscles were cramped and she felt dirty. While she'd been permitted to use the bathroom when she was let out for a meal, he didn't let her have the luxury of a shower. Kaoru wondered if perhaps he'd figured out her method of conversation.

Shaking it off, she moved towards the bathroom, flashing him an uncharacteristic smile of thanks. The door shut behind her with a soft click and she sighed her relief. She turned on the tap like she had so many times before and prepared for the short wait. Once the tub was filled with bath water she repeated the familiar process of making the connection before she was met with both Misao and Megumi's concerned expressions.

"Kaoru," they whispered simultaneously.

"We were so worried!" Misao cried. "Hiko told us that you accepted!"

"I did," she confirmed, nodding. "Although, I don't know the first thing about love."

"You aren't seriously think about making yourself fall in love with him, are you?" Megumi asked skeptically.

"No. I'm just going to pretend." She smirked.

"Kaoru, that's cruel," Misao told her, frowning.

"Whatever it takes," she told them. "Misao, I need you to help me."

"How the heck would I do that from here?"

"Teach me how to love," Kaoru said.

"I'm not sure I know how to describe it… It's… crazy and amazing all at once. Every time I see Aoshi, I get mini butterflies in my stomach, like I can't wait to see him again…" She sighed happily. "It's wonderful."

"That's a lovely description, but I don't think it's going to help."

"Hmm…" Misao mumbled, thinking. "Kaoru, haven't you ever been in love?"

"I don't do love. It ruins a good leadership. Or don't you remember Shishio's reign?"

"Oh, right," she muttered.

"Yumi was his downfall," Kaoru concluded, thinking back to the woman she saw at the party. It had definitely been Yumi. "She doesn't seem so remorseful, though."

"Why would she be? It's not like she really lost anything but him," Misao said. "It was basically just a competition between her and Kamatari."

"I've seen them both recently. Thriving in Battousai's business," Kaoru informed them. "By the way, Misao, I have something for Aoshi. Something he will like to have returned to him, I'm sure."

"Think you can send it?"

"Yes," she answered. "But not now. I'll have to wait." She sighed. "That brings me back to my original problem. How do I make him believe I'm in love with him?"

"Kaoru, I can't really describe it… If you've never truly been in love, it's hard to try and explain it to another person…" Misao said, sighing.

"Allow me to try?" Megumi suggested. "It starts with shy smiles, and sneaking glances at him just to see him. Then it's the subtle blushes every time he looks at you or accidentally brushes his hand against yours." She sighed wistfully. "It's a beautiful thing, Kaoru."

"Megumi," Misao started, shocked, "I didn't think you'd ever been in love!"

"I… It was a long time ago. He… he was human," she murmured, blushing.

Kaoru's gaze softened in sympathy. "I'm sorry, Megumi."

She smiled sadly. "It's not your fault Kaoru. At any rate, I hope I have helped you at least a little bit."

"I will use your information to my best abilities," she promised. "Good-bye, ladies."

They said their good-byes and disappeared. With a heavy sigh, Kaoru stripped her clothes, planning to have a long, relaxing shower.

When she emerged from the bathroom, he was nowhere in sight. She stretched her senses and could feel him nowhere in the apartment. She smiled happily and took this time to lay out on the couch. It was rare she got this kind of time to herself while she was out of her cage. As she moved towards the couch she noticed a note on the table.

"_I will be back shortly. Don't leave the apartment."_

She almost snorted at the hastily scribbled note. She couldn't help but wondering just what he was doing…

------------------------------

"Shishou, what did you tell her?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business, baka deshi," Hiko answered briskly.

"She is mine," he bit out.

Hiko raised an eyebrow at his exclamation. "Yours?"

"Mine," he reaffirmed viciously.

"It was nothing that would threaten your claim on her," he assured.

Kenshin merely glared. "You know her," he stated calmly.

Hiko's eyes widened. "So you noticed."

"I notice a lot of things."

"If you wish to have her, then you must win her over. She is stubborn," he said.

"She is already mine," he repeated.

"But does she know of this?"

Kenshin scowled.

"Learn to love her then, baka deshi. She will respond."

Kenshin stared at him, waiting for him to elaborate.

"Kenshin," Hiko said seriously, "if you really want her, then you must not be as reckless as you were with Tomoe. While Kaoru isn't as frail as she was, she is still a demon."

Kenshin bowed his head, his bangs covering his eyes. "I know."

"Do you understand, though?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now get the hell out of my sight," he barked, showing him the door.

Hiko truly hoped that they would break the barriers between their worlds.

He could only hope.

a/n: as always, reviews are appreciated...


	7. Chapter 7: Surprises

a/n: it's a little longer this time with a little k/k interaction... just a little tho! and a couple battle scenes, even tho they aren't really... well, I was made to write romance, not battle, let's just say that...

Disclaimer: We've been thru this. Kenshin's not my body slave. He doesn't live in my bed. And no, I do not handcuff him to my bed and do deliciously wicked things to him all night long.

Exchange  
Chapter 7: Surprise

Kaoru was drowsy. Her eyelids felt heavy and she found them falling despite her efforts to keep them open. Her head was wedged in the corner of the couch, resting on a soft pillow while her body was reclined onto the rest of the couch comfortable. She really didn't want to move…

She was asleep by the time the door opened and shut softly. He took in her sprawled out form with mild surprise before his eyes softened visibly with some unnamed emotion. He moved closer and pushed her bangs out of her eyes carefully. Her eyes snapped open and she grabbed his wrist. Looking into his shocked amber eyes, she loosened her grip and released him and shut her eyes peacefully since she could read no threat in his deep amber eyes.

The shock never left his eyes as she stayed still, content not to move. He pulled his hand away to trace his index finger down the smooth contours of her face. A shy blush rose to her cheeks as he sat next to her as she laid out. He smiled softly and brushed his thumb across her cheek before retreating and leaving her to herself.

As he disappeared towards his room, she brought a hand to her cheek. His touch had been so light and caring… It was so different than what she'd been expecting. Her own reactions had not been what she expected. She had expected to feel repulsion at his touch, but instead she found herself thinking that it was… rather… nice… Shaking her head, she pushed the thought away. She _hated _him.

It was so confusing.

-----------------------------------------

Kenshin glared at his door, forcing himself to stay put. He desperately wanted to go back and see if she would respond if he were to be… bolder. She'd probably smack him and call him all kinds of names. Somehow he found it in him to stay exactly where he was.

While she hadn't exactly pushed away his advances, there was something in her body language that told him she wasn't exactly comfortable either. There was uncertainty lingering in her ki. He heard her move towards her cage and deemed it safe to return the living room.

"You… you're annoying, you know that?" she said matter of factly.

He rose an eyebrow in surprise and chose not to respond. She growled inaudibly at that.

"Fine, be that way," she sniffed, doing her best to sound hurt.

"What…" he started, utterly bewildered before shaking his head. "You're the annoying one!"

"Now really, that's not nice," she pointed out.

"I don't recall saying that I would be nice to you," he retorted.

She pouted prettily and laid back on her bed. She muttered something too soft for him to hear but he doubted that it was anything nice.

"Kenshin?" she asked after a moment.

"What?"

"Why are you always angry?"

Her quiet question caught him by surprise, although he was careful not to show it. He covered it up easily with a scowl.

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

She blew her bangs out of her eyes. "Sorry I asked, then…"

He let the subject drop as the phone rang. He moved towards it with feline grace and she couldn't help but notice just how fluid his motions were. She wondered what it would be like to face him in the heat of battle.

"Yes?" He practically ripped the phone off it's cradle.

With a long, drawn out sigh, he held the phone out to her. "Shishou would like to talk to you."

Smiling secretly, she demonstrated her own grace as she moved in his direction to take the phone from his hand. She softly thanked him and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Kaoru. Kenshin's going out on a mission tonight and I'm going to need you to go with him."

"Why?"

"It's not a normal night. Enishi has been restless and sent some low class demons hunting for information. I need them eliminated," he explained shortly.

"And I take it that's where I come in?"

"Yes. Do it quickly. He will have his own target. Complete your mission."

"I really hate this whole…" she paused, trying to find the words. "Your authority bugs me."

He laughed at that. "When your up here, everything is different. Including the ruler."

"Hiko that does mean you can blatantly-"

"I understand, Kaoru. Relax. Think of this as a favor."

"Another one?"

"Sure."

"I have a better idea. I'll do this for you if you give _me _information," she said slyly.

"About what?" he asked cautiously.

"I want to know what happened, Hiko. I want the whole story." She snuck a glance towards Kenshin, realizing that he was listening to the whole conversation.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me…"

"Hiko," she pressed.

"All right, all right. Just do what you're supposed to. Then we'll arrange a meeting or something…"

"Thank you," she said before hanging up without so much as a good-bye.

"Well?" Kenshin asked immediately after the phone hit the cradle with something like impatience creeping into his tone.

"I am to accompany you on your mission tonight with a side mission of my own," she answered.

"And?"

"And what?"

"What is it that Hiko is doing for you in exchange?" he demanded.

She bristled. "I asked him sometime ago to keep tabs on what was happening with my people. He had mentioned something about a troublemaker and I would simply like to know exactly what had happened."

He nodded, accepting her answer while searching her eyes. They held many mysteries, but if she was lying, she hid it far better than anyone he'd ever met.

----------------------------

She could smell the stench of the undead miles before they hit their destination.

Kaoru was sitting in the passenger seat with her arms crossed. Her fingers itched to grip her guns to blow Enishi's puppets out of this world. She'd made some minor vanquishing modifications on them when she'd been informed of the mission and Kenshin hadn't said anything about it. She assumed that he had understood.

While Enishi hadn't disobeyed a direct order, he'd definitely gone against her beliefs. Demons were not to seek revenge upon humans due to the consequences it often led to. She remembered countless attempts for vengeance that had ended in needless bloodshed across her underworld. Shaking her head, she tried to concentrate on what she was going to do.

Send Enishi a message. A personal message.

She would carve a message he would never forget into his undead puppets.

Kenshin could tell she was angry. Her face held no traces of anger or sadness, but her ki deceived her. Something had made her lose the careful control she had over her emotions and ki. Her arms were crossed over her breasts and her body was tight. He didn't think he'd ever seen her this angry in the time he'd spent with her.

"Let me out here," she said quietly.

He quirked a brow. "Why?"

"They are here," she whispered, finally letting her fingers wrap around the handle of her guns.

He opened his mouth to ask her who when she rolled her window down and unbuckled her seatbelt. She jumped out the window, landing on the side of the road neatly. The brakes screeched to a halt.

"Just what the hell are you doing!" A gunshot went off and he instinctively ducked.

They were everywhere, she noted dully as she shot her weapons off in every which direction. Her leadership held no power over the undead, so it would be meaningless in her current situation. Kenshin was yelling something from the car and she cursed slightly. He should've kept going. The undead were getting restless and she really didn't want him around when she chose the lucky victim to deliver her message.

"Kenshin," she screamed. "Get out of here!"

"But-"

"Go before I shoot your sorry ass!" she shot back angrily. To emphasize her threat, she shot and killed an undead lurking behind him.

Swearing he slid into his car smoothly before anymore creatures could sneak up on him.

--------------------------

Kaoru found herself having a hell of a time finding an undead that wasn't too small to carve messages into. They were like shadows. They moved with grace, granted it was a clumsy grace, but it was grace none the less. If she wasn't careful they'd manipulate the darkness around them to get closer. Her guns were going off in rapid succession before she got sick of constantly pulling the trigger and simply pulled out a katana.

In a matter of minutes, the thickets of undead were already clearing. She frowned slightly as she sung her sword through hordes of shadows time and time again. Why hadn't she tried this first? Because guns are effective, her mind supplied helpfully. With a slight snort she spotted the one she wanted. It looked mutated, but it was definitely bigger than the rest.

It was perfect.

She was behind it before it even knew she was there. She pinned it to the ground easily with a dagger through the back of it's shoulder, smirking. It wouldn't be going anywhere for a while. She could finish off the remaining undead without having to worry too much about it. It didn't take long to clear the area completely.

With that little problem out of the way, she crossed the field that was her battleground towards the lone undead. She gave it a happy little smile.

"You wanna do me a favor that'll ensure you live?"

It's bright yellow eyes widened and it nodded eagerly.

"Good. Bring a message to Enishi."

She withdrew a kunai and carefully scripted her note. The undead was writhing and yelping, making it terribly difficult to write straight. She hissed and finished up quickly. With the signing of her name and symbol, she tucked the kunai away once more. She took a moment to admire her handiwork before making conversation again.

"Take that to Enishi. Or I will hunt you down and make sure you die a torturously painful death," she promised sweetly. "Good-bye."

She pulled the dagger free and it scampered a few steps before disappearing into the night.

------------------------------

Kenshin was having his own issues. The target had _known. _He didn't know how he knew, but the son of a bitch knew exactly who he was. He twisted in midair to avoid taking a bullet in the back. With a fierce cry he came down with an angry attack. Ryutsuisen. The soldier never saw it coming. While he wasn't exactly thrilled that his appearance had been prepared for, he wasn't exactly unhappy either. The soldiers were scattering like mice in the face of a hungry cat.

A wicked smile formed on his lips. Maybe this would be worth his time. Lately, he always had the urge to kill something to vent his frustration. His sword was slashing through men almost without thought as his mind was elsewhere.

"Battousai," a voice whispered.

His head whipped up to meet a pair of steel teal eyes. "And you are?"

"Merely an observer," he murmured, a smirk playing on his handsome features.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed. "Do you have a name?"

"None for now. Eventually, you will know me. And you will never forget me." And then he was gone.

He blinked in mild confusion. Unless he was very much mistaken, he'd just been talking with a demon. Deciding he could deal with it later, he continued through the room, coming ever closer to the politician. By now, most of the men had fled the scene and only a few remained at their posts, ever obeying their master.

"You," Kenshin said quietly to the fat man sitting in a leather chair shaking, "are a dead man."

He whimpered; the last sound that would ever leave his throat.

a/n: Like you don't know who the demon was... Anyhoo, don't forget to review!


	8. Chapter 8: Answers, Part I

a/n: It's finally revealed! The truth behind Tomoe's death! Well, sort of... It's two parts, so she won't actually die until the next chapter so... Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: If Kenshin were my body-slave, I wouldn't be writing this... I'd be doing all sorts of sinfully delicious things to his body with an assortment of ice cream toppings...

Exchange  
Chapter 8: Answers, Part I

Kaoru stared out the window in Kenshin's bedroom with troubled eyes. When Kenshin had picked her up and told her about the demon… She shook her head. She just couldn't believe it. Enishi had disobeyed a direct order. Even worse, he'd confronted Kenshin.

"_It was weird," Kenshin said, glancing at her. "He just showed up out of nowhere and then, after about thirty seconds, he disappeared again."_

_Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "What'd he look like?"_

"_He had green eyes. And white hair. Definitely not your ordinary assassination crasher."_

_Her eyes widened. "Enishi…"_

"_Huh?"_

"_What did he say to you?"_

"_Nothing much. I asked him who he was and he said the was just there to watch and that I would know his name soon enough."_

_Kaoru sighed. "This is the last thing I needed."_

"_Who is he?"_

"_No one important," she replied. "No one important…"_

"Kaoru!" Kenshin called from the kitchen. "It's time to go."

With a sigh, she stood up and met him by the door. At least, some of her questions would be at rest after this afternoon. She was going to find out what drove Enishi to seek revenge. She was almost positive that he knew the whole story. He had to. The last they knew, Tomoe was living happily in the human realm, despite how unhappy her people were.

They hadn't even known she was dead.

She needed answers.

--------------------------------------------

Kaoru merely stared at him. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Hiko asked, staring right back.

"Hiko, don't play games with me. Spill."

He sighed. "You probably should have heard this from my baka deshi."

"I don't have the patience to wait for him to face his past," she retorted sharply.

With another sigh, he bowed his head. "I will tell you what I know. There is some that I don't know, however."

She nodded her understanding and waited for him continue.

So he opened his mouth and spoke the story that had carved Battousai's present life…

-----------------------

Tomoe stood at the entrance, awaiting her contact. Kaoru had warned her about venturing too close to the door between, but hadn't bothered to listen. She would not allow humans to scare her away from her own land.

The door swung open before she had a chance to move.

Her head turned slowly, gracefully and her ice eyes met the flaming amber eyes of a monster. She did not gasp or jump away in fear as he had anticipated of her. Her gaze was almost disinterested.

"You are late," she whispered.

"I was held up."

She shook her head and a small smile worked its way up to her lips. "But you are here now."

"Yes. I came for you," he answered, smiling in return.

He held his hand out and her smile widened.

"I have been waiting for so long… So long," she murmured, taking his hand in hers tenderly.

He pulled her along towards the exit. "I… We are going up there?"

"Yes," he uttered, pulling her close. "Or would you rather stay here? Alone?"

She looked lost for a moment. "I… I would not be alone."

He stared, waiting for her to elaborate.

"I… But I will go with you," she finally finished, squeezing his hand.

"I will never let anything happen to you," he promised quietly. "You will be loved. Cared for."

She gave him a watery smile and said the words she'd waited so long to utter, "_I love you."_

His smile was fiercely proud and possessive as he looked into her sincere eyes. He nodded his acceptance of the phrase, but did not repeat it. She knew what he felt without needing him to prove it with flowery words or intimate gestures. His presence was enough to calm her.

-----------------------

"So she did love him," Kaoru whispered.

"Would let me finish? And don't interrupt anymore."

She nodded grudgingly and let him go on….

------------------

From that day they were together. They were secluded most of the time, choosing to stay indoors with only each other instead of venturing into the uncaring world. They had had a small wedding at a local shrine, but it hadn't been a big ordeal. Simply an exchanging of vows. They hadn't even been dressed formally for the event.

Tomoe never left his apartment. He would leave for short periods of time in order to complete his missions, but she would never accompany him. She would watch him leave and wave good-bye with special smiles and wish him a safe return before retiring to their room to write in her journal.

A sad smile played on her face one evening after she'd bid him farewell and her entry was short and sweet.

_Diary,_

_It is tonight. They will kill him. And I will die with him. I… My will is weak. I couldn't save him the way I wanted…_

_Tomoe_

A lone tear slipped from her eyes as she heard pounding on the door. They had come. They would take her hostage and she would have no choice but to obey them if she had any chance of saving him. The pounding became violent and the door gave in and fell to the floor in splinters.

"Tomoe," a harsh voice whispered. Akira.

"I… I don't-"

"There is no backing out now, love," he told her, grasping her hand in his.

"Please, Akira… I… I never wanted to hurt him!"

"Of course you didn't!" he said sarcastically. "Look, whether you like it or not, he's going to die."

"Akira… I thought you understood!" Her face contorted in anger and sadness, tears spilling over her cheeks.

"Tomoe, I understand that I was paid to get rid of him," he answered roughly. "For the betterment of our people."

She sobbed. There was no way… She knew from the beginning what his fate would be even if she'd tried to prevent it. She thought it would be easier, somehow. Her mission was simple after all. She was going to protect him from their plot, but it… She was not strong enough.

"Tomoe, you knew as well as I did what we were attempting to do from day one," he pointed out. "I don't know how or why you've suddenly developed these childish feelings for him."

"I… I love him! Please, he's not the monster you think he is!"

He snorted. "I wish I could believe you. Now come on!"

He dragged her sobbing form through the destroyed door and towards the exit.

Tomoe cried into her hands as she sat on the wooden floor of the small cabin and thought about the brilliant plan she and her friend had come up with. It was for the people of the underworld. Surely it would be easy… her part hadn't been all that difficult. She was to observe him every time he ventured into their world. And observe him she had, only… The emotions that had bubbled forth every time she saw him were far from hate.

It was amazement.

After observing him for months, it was time for her to reveal herself. She was fairly certain that she'd been caught in the act more than once, but he'd never called her out. It was time for her to call herself out. After that, they met every chance they could get, until he offered to take her away with him. They set a time and place to meet and… from there, she was his.

Instead of carefully spinning a web of deceit to plan his death, she found herself falling in love with him and trying to find a way to protect him from Akira. But…

An agonized whimper fell from her lips and Akira gave her a look of disgust before shaking his head.

--------------------------

Something was wrong. He could tell before he even made it back to apartment. He broke into a sprint and stopped dead at the sight that met his eyes. The door was shattered. It was in pieces at his feet. There was no blood and something in him unclenched, but the fact that hardly any traces of her scent lingered in the air made it re-clench. Someone had taken her.

He would paint the streets in blood to find her.

TBC

a/n: Review equal updates, so keep me motivated and click the button!


	9. Chapter 9: Answers, Part II

a/n: it's late. I know. And I apologize, but things have been a little hectic now that I'm going back to school and travel tryouts have been going on this week so...

Disclaimer: Aoshi is not handcuffed to my bed. I swear it.

Exchange  
Chapter 9: Answers, Part II

Akira smirked. He was here. And from the sound of things, he was angry. Good. Fights were more interesting when the opponent was angered. Especially if your opponent was Battousai.

He had no problem believing that the Battousai would make it to the cabin. Akira knew that he was sure to go through them easily, despite how much those lousy humans claimed they would eliminate him.

They were naïve.

Not only was Battousai stronger and smarter than them, he was also a half-breed. They were all going to die. Hopefully, however, with the amount of men he'd assembled, they would at least weaken him or tire him.

Tomoe had made it painfully obvious that she was no longer loyal to them or their race. Instead, she'd chosen this… this monster. Her fists were pounding on the locked door and he sighed. She was so loud. He would never forgive Battousai for taking her away from him. His eyes narrowed in anger. He walked to the door and gave it a loud knock.

"If you don't stop this instant, I will kill him before your eyes."

The pounding stopped and was replaced with the sound of loud sobs. "Akira!"

"Tomoe, you made your choice. I can no longer help you," he told her, moving away from the door.

-----------------------------

Kenshin slashed through his enemies wondering if this was for real or not. He had been expecting a demon or something… Not these pathetic weaklings. He growled in agitation. There were so many of them… What they didn't have in force, they definitely made up in numbers.

By the time he made it to the cabin he felt as if his arm was going to fall off.

"Battousai," Akira greeted, hopping down from the tree he'd been perched on.

"Where is she?" he demanded, skipping the introductions.

"She is safe," he assured him. "She will always be safe as long as I'm around."

"Either release her, or prepare to die."

"Well, since I have no intention of letting her go… I guess you'll have to fight me." He smirked again.

"Your funeral," Kenshin said gravely, moving into an offensive stance with his sword held ready.

Akira laughed and unsheathed his own sword. "Die, Battousai!"

Their swords met with a force that had Akira's blade vibrating.

So it began.

----------------------

Tomoe gasped when she heard their swords clash. She turned her attention back to the lock she was attempting to pick with her hairpin. It was any different than the locks she had picked before… After a few seconds that felt like minutes, the locked clicked but she doubted that either man heard it in the heat of their battle.

She rushed out of the house as Kenshin sheathed his sword and slid into a Battoujutsu stance. His cheek was bleeding and she felt a pang of regret. Her decisions had led her to this…

Akira lifted his sword and let out a fierce battle cry and Tomoe let out a whimper. She ran as fast as her trembling legs would carry her to stop him, but it was too late. Kenshin was too far gone into his attack to stop now and both swords hit her.

The next few moments felt as if they were played back in slow motion.

Kenshin gasped and tried to pull back the moment he noticed her, but it was in vain. Akira looked just as horrified as him when his own sword slashed through one of her delicate shoulders. However, his horror was short lived as Kenshin's swing stayed true and pierced him much the way it had Tomoe.

Kenshin's sword clattered to the ground as he caught Tomoe's body. "Tomoe… Tomoe!" he whispered.

"Kenshin…" she mumbled a smile spreading over her face. "Don't cry, love… This is how it should be…"

"Tomoe, no… No!"

Her hand raised and he belatedly noticed the knife and with her last movement completed the cross that Akira had started on his cheek. Tears ran down his face unchecked as he clutched her lifeless body to him…

----------------------------------------

Kaoru stared into Hiko's hard eyes, her own just as hard.

"I see," she said after a long moment of silence.

"That's not quite the end. After that he went crazy," Hiko said softly. "He turned into the monster that he hadn't been in the beginning thanks to her. He threw himself into his work."

"I understand."

"Do you? Can you save him the way she did before she ruined him?"

"Hiko, I don't love him."

Hiko sighed. "I know that."

"I can save him without ruining him," she promised.

He nodded accepting her words. She thanked him and bid him farewell before leaving his office to deal with her thoughts. Kenshin was waiting for her, but he said nothing, noticing the troubled expression on her face.

Kenshin had loved Tomoe. It was more than she thought possible. Tomoe had loved Kenshin. That was more than she had thought possible. She had always imagined Kenshin as a mindless killer who took pleasure in kidnapping young demon women and torturing them. He hadn't thought he actually cared.

She had judged him.

It was something she had vowed she would never do. As leader, she was in no position to judge anyone before knowing what they were truly like, but she had heard the rumors and… She almost growled in her disgust with herself. Since when did she base opinions entirely on rumor? Never.

She shook her head and decided that from now on, she would judge him on the man he was today. Not the rumors that had plagued her dreams with nightmares of her friend's horrific and unconfirmed death for months. She looked over at Kenshin who was concentrating on the road and held back a sigh. Since she'd known him he'd been… it was difficult to explain.

He had mood swings that made her want to shut him up in that ridiculous cage of hers. But then he had that soft, sweet side to him. What had the other night been all about? She had been expecting him to make such a ruckus as he came in that day, but he'd done anything but. He'd stroked her cheek with the utmost care and she wondered if it was real. She hadn't believed someone so cruel could show such tenderness.

She shook her head again. Such thoughts would lead her somewhere she didn't want to go. She turned to more pressing issues. How was she going to save him without ruining him? Sure, she could guarantee that she wouldn't die, but she couldn't guarantee that he would come out of it with his heart.

a/n: -sigh- I know. It's shorter than what I would've liked (and I'm sure what you would have liked) but Tomoe's story just... It didn't drag out shall we say. Review, please!


	10. Chapter 10: Lies

a/n: It's really late and I realize that and I apologize. Things have been kind of busy lately, so we'll make Wednesday update day...

Disclaimer: One can only wish they had Kenshin living in their bed...

Exchange  
Chapter 10: Lies

Kaoru looked in the mirror. One thing she had failed to approach in the privacy of her mind, was Enishi. He was going to be a problem if she didn't talk to him. He was operating under the assumption that Kenshin had brutally murdered his sister with no remorse and she had to correct him, although she doubted he would listen. His mind was so twisted she'd be lucky if he even considered her explanation.

She hadn't told Kenshin much about Enishi, either. She hadn't even intentionally given him his name. In fact, she didn't even confirm his suspicions. She could tell that he wanted to know more, but had kept quiet, respecting her wish not to speak about it. She was thankful for that; she didn't really want to tell him that Tomoe's crazed demon brother was after him for her murder. Besides, while she may realize that Kenshin had figured out her connection to Hiko, he had no idea that she knew anything about Tomoe. And she wanted it to stay that way for as long as possible.

------------------------

Kenshin was getting restless. Someone was after him. A demon someone and all Kaoru had done was confirm that he was a demon, if not to his face, and give him a whispered name. Enishi. He couldn't recall anyone by that name holding a grudge against him.

It was more than obvious that Kaoru knew him because he was a demon. He had kept his questions to himself, hoping that she would open up to him, but apparently, his hopes were in vain for she never came to him with explanations. He sighed; maybe it was time to ask questions. He wanted to know what she knew.

She was sitting in the window seat with a faraway look on her face. He tapped her shoulder and she looked towards him, her eyes asking him what he wanted for her.

"I… I was wondering if you would answering some questions," he requested as nicely as he could with his temper mounting in frustration.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "This is about Enishi, isn't it?"

"Aa."

"I will take care of him. I am just not sure how, yet," she told him. "He has always caused trouble for me."

"Is he your lover?"

"I beg your pardon?" she hissed, annoyed by the unethical question.

"I, uh-"

"No."

"No?"

"No, he is not my lover. He is a nuisance who was left in my care after his sister died," she said calmly.

"Is there a particular reason that he is after me?"

"The same reason all my kind don't like you; you have ruined our population. Mixed our races when they were not meant to be mixed," she told him fiercely. "Or do you not understand the severity of your actions?"

"I-"

"You don't understand! This isn't a game. We are becoming a dead race thanks to you and your antics. You led your people to think that it was okay to continue stealing us. We can't live on your surface!" she spat, her eyes flashing.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I… It was stupid. I know that now."

"Are you really? Or are merely telling me this to make me believe you meant your exchange?"

"I did mean-"

"Of course. Just like every other human," she answered. "Kenshin, I will take care of Enishi. You need not worry about him."

He nodded, not wishing to aggravate her any more. He let the subject drop.

-------------------------------

Kaoru slammed the bathroom door. It wasn't going to work. How could she pretend to love this man when he drove her so crazy?

"Kaoru," Megumi assured her once she connected, "I'm sure it'll be fine. Enishi… He had been acting weird, but Aoshi made it clear that no one was to leave."

"Then that's two orders he's disobeyed," Kaoru muttered harshly.

"It's not like he even knew that Tomoe was dead…"

"I made sure he didn't know."

"For obvious reasons," Misao muttered beside Megumi.

"Misao!" Megumi exclaimed. "How long have you been there?"

"Only the whole time," she chirped and Kaoru shook her head fondly.

"If he returns, make sure he is restrained and have Hiko contact me. I want to talk to him if I can. I'd rather settle this peacefully," she said. "I don't particularly want to shed Enishi's blood if I don't have to."

They nodded their agreement and took their orders in stead; well, Misao saluted and Megumi did the nodding. Kaoru bid them good-bye and turned her back to the tub. A heavy sigh escaped her parted lips as she wondered how she was going to deal with Enishi. She had been doing a good job at avoiding it, but it wouldn't be avoidable forever.

Enishi was probably doing his own research and from the way he introduced himself to Kenshin, it was good research. If he didn't return to the underworld long enough for her to make contact, she was going to have to confront him face to face. She didn't really want to do that. She had a hard enough time telling him what to do when she had legal rule over him. Most demons would still recognize her authority, but she doubted Enishi would do more than brush off her orders.

She brushed off her pants as she stood with a firm resolve. It was time to do some of her own research.

-----------------------------

Kaoru was still in the bathroom when Kenshin glanced at the clock on the mantle. The water hadn't run, so he assumed that she wasn't showering. Curious, he stood up and walked towards the door. He pressed his ear to the door and heard voices.

"Then that's two orders he's disobeyed," came Kaoru's angered voice.

"It's not like he even knew that Tomoe was dead…" another voice that didn't sound familiar said.

"For obvious reasons," yet another female voice added.

"Misao!" The first woman's voice sounded alarmed. "How long have you been there?"

"Only the whole time," she answered.

"If he returns, make sure he is restrained and have Hiko contact me. I want to talk to him if I can. I'd rather settle this peacefully," he heard Kaoru. "I don't particularly want to shed Enishi's blood if I don't have to."

Kenshin backed away from the door, unable to believe what he'd heard. She knew. Kaoru knew about Tomoe. His mind was racing. Kaoru didn't come out of the door quite yet, but he didn't want to hear anything more. She had lied. Well, she hadn't told him the whole truth, his mind corrected; but he didn't care. She had kept things from him and he wasn't happy about it.

He understood that there were things she'd rather keep to herself, so he'd respected her wishes and given her her space. He didn't think that she would've kept to herself if she had known about Tomoe. He thought she would've come forward and done… something. Anything. Instead she'd locked the information away and didn't even bother to ask him about it.

He would've told her if she asked. She'd gone to someone else and asked. It didn't take a genius to figure out who it was that had told her what she wanted to know. Everything that hadn't made sense before was starting to click into place.

"_Another one?" she asked him. _

"_I have a better idea. I'll do this for you if you give me information," she said. "I want to know what happened, Hiko. I want the whole story." _

He hadn't understood what her words had meant at the time, but now he understood perfectly;

She had traded his shishou business for information.

He stormed through the hallway, pausing only to grab his keys that rested on the counter in the kitchen.

He wanted answers.

a/n: reviews are always nice...


	11. Chapter 11: Confrontation

a/n: As promised here's the next chapter... Don't forget to drop a review!

Disclaimer: Everyone wants a Kenshin body slave. But nobody really owns one...

Exchange  
Chapter 11: Confrontation

Kenshin wasn't home when she opened the bathroom door, but she didn't really think he would be. She shook her head; she had known he was at the door no matter how hard he had tried to conceal his ki.

She would've rather that he didn't know about her knowledge of Tomoe, but there was nothing that could be done now. She could only assume that Kenshin had gone to question Hiko about his involvement with her. Sighing she picked up her weaponry.

She had something to settle.

She couldn't wait for Enishi to make contact with Megumi and the others. In the space of time that could take, he could have already hunted down Kenshin ten times over and she couldn't let that happen. She had to take action now. If talking didn't work, she would resort to force no matter how much she didn't want to.

And she really didn't want to.

----------------------------

"Baka deshi, what an unpleasant surprise," Hiko said conversationally as the door to his office flew open with more force than necessary.

"You told her," Kenshin said quietly.

Hiko raised an eyebrow. "Told who what?"

"Kaoru," he snarled. "About Tomoe!"

"She asked," was his nonchalant response.

"But-"

"Did you really think she was naïve? She is the leader of her kind; it would be foolish to assume she didn't know who Tomoe disappeared with," he explained. "She merely wanted the missing pieces."

"And you provided," Kenshin finished angrily. "You said you'd never tell anyone."

"I did say that," he admitted.

"You lied."

"You have to understand that what occurred was an exchange," Hiko told him patiently.

"An exchange? And you would keep your word?"

"Unlike some people, yes. Do you think I would've lived if I hadn't?" he asked skeptically. "She would've had no problem killing me on the spot."

Kenshin couldn't argue with him there. He had no doubts that Kaoru would indeed attempt to kill Hiko if he hadn't kept his end of the exchange. But he also doubted that she would be successful in such an attempt.

"I do not think she would be capable of killing someone as strong as you, shishou," he finally confessed after his thought process.

Hiko laughed. "She is more capable than either you or I. Keep that in mind when your testing her patience."

--------------------------

"Kaoru!"

She didn't answer, but rather kept her distance.

"I have finally proved it," he said happily. "I know she is dead."

"Enishi," Kaoru started, "she died of her own will."

"No! He killed her!"

She nodded. "He did. But not in malice."

"Yes! He murdered her and did it with a clean conscious!" he shrieked.

"You are so young," she sympathized. "You understand so little."

"I…"

"I would not lie to you Enishi, although I am not happy with you right now," she told him carefully.

"Kaoru, listen-"

"Not only did you disobey my direct orders, but you defied Aoshi too," she said, keeping her eyes level with his. "But I would not lie to you."

"Kaoru, I've done my research! Tomoe has talked with me! She wants revenge!" he screeched.

Kaoru's brows furrowed in confusion. Tomoe would not have even attempted to talk to Enishi, she knew that. It broke more than one code and she almost always played by the rules. Not to mention Kaoru herself had declared Enishi mentally disabled after his sister's disappearance. This just made her think that she had been more correct in her diagnosis than she had originally thought.

"Enishi," she began, "she would not have risked it. I think you are seeing things."

"I'm not! Kaoru, why don't you believe me!"

"Kenshin _did not murder your sister!" _she said firmly, her anger growing.

"He's turned you against us all! You don't give a damn about your people! You're a fucking liar!" he screamed at her.

She slapped him, her eyes narrowed in distaste. "How dare you," she hissed. "_How dare you."_

He simply stared, holding his offended cheek in his hand. His eyes darted from her hand to her enraged face, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

"I would never betray my people for a mere human. Never forget that Enishi. I wasn't the one who turned my back on our kind for a human. That was you," she snapped.

Enishi's eyes flared with unspoken anger. "You are no longer my leader, bitch. Slap me again and I'll blast you into the next life," he threatened before shimmering away.

She cursed loudly as the last of his image disappeared from her vision. He was nothing more than a thorn in her side.

---------------------------------

Kenshin was waiting for her in the dark when she returned. She flicked on the lights and stared into his glowing amber eyes for a moment. Neither felt compelled to break the silence right away and she walked past him to sit on the edge of the counter, her encounter with Enishi replaying in her mind.

"Well?" he finally demanded, moving closer to her.

"Well what?"

"Where were you?" he asked roughly.

"Trying to fix a problem," she answered, feeling a throb in her temples.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not particularly."

"I think you do," he stated calmly. "Talk. Now."

She felt her collar burn and hissed in annoyance. "I was trying to take care of Enishi, but I believe I've only aggravated him further."

Kenshin laughed bitterly. "I'm supposed to believe you?"

"Have I given you a reason not to?"

"You knew," he whispered. "The whole time."

"I did."

"You didn't say anything."

"Did you want me to? Did you want me to tell you that a psycho is after you because you accidentally killed his sister? Did you want me to tell you that I feel sorry for you? What? What did you want me to say, Kenshin?" she asked.

He licked his lips. "Kaoru, I'm… I was going to tell you," he told her.

"Why?"

"You deserved to know. I…"

"I was a replacement. You think I didn't know this?" She laughed. "You are the naïve one."

He stood in between her legs, his eyes pinning her to her spot on the counter while his hands held her thighs in place.

"I didn't like lying to you."

"I didn't think you cared," she said sarcastically, uncomfortable with the closeness.

"I do," he whispered, leaning forward. "I care about you."

"Kenshin…" she murmured, unsure what to say, what to do.

"I care more than you know…" His lips were barely brushing hers and she could feel the heat rising up her cheeks.

"I…"

She couldn't finish as his lips slid over hers, carefully cherishing them. She gasped as his tongue danced along the seam of her lips, granting him an entrance even if it was accidental. Her hands came to rest on his shoulders and she leaned closer to him, returning his kiss.

His tongue rubbed against hers sensually and her eyes drifted shut and as her mind shut down with the sensations. Kenshin's hands were holding her hips gently and he was pushing himself against her. She moaned softly and the noise jarred her from her desires and she pulled away suddenly.

Kenshin, still dazed, attempted to follow her lips as they moved away from his. He looked up at her with glazed eyes and she stared back into his, something like shock lighting them.

"I-I can't," she told him breathily before pushing him forward and fleeing towards the bathroom.

"Kaoru, wait-!" The slamming of the bathroom door cut him off and he sighed heavily.

He rested his elbows on the counter and held his head in his hands, trying to comprehend what had just happened. He had kissed her. And she had kissed him. He groaned, fighting down the urge to chase her down and tackle her to the floor to finish what they'd started.

----------------------------

Kaoru's breathing was harsh. She'd let him kiss her. She should've pushed him away sooner than she had, but-but it had been so good… and…

She shook her head. It was impossible to deny it. She had enjoyed what he'd done to her and she wanted to kiss him again. She clenched her eyes shut. It could never happen. She wouldn't let it happen again.

She would have to carry on a charade in order to give him peace of mind…

But would it really be an act?


	12. Chapter 12: Acting

a/n: Gah, it's a week late, I know, I know... Things have been hectic lately, so I can't promise a weekly update anymore... But I'll try my best! Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: We all want Kenshin body-slaves. Sadly, we can't all have one...

Exchange  
Chapter Twelve: Acting

Kenshin wasn't in the living room when Kaoru crawled out of the shower hours after their kiss. She had decided against talking to Megumi on the grounds that the older demon would tease her for enjoying it. She fiddled with the ends of her wet hair and sighed before settling down on the couch.

He hadn't been forcing her into that horrendous cage for a while and she doubted he would ever make her occupy it again. Her head sunk into the pillows and she closed her eyes, letting the heat of the fire wrap around her. She drifted off in a matter of minutes, the last thing on her mind her roommate.

-----------------------------------------

Kenshin sighed deeply and stared at his ceiling. He hadn't wanted to face her again after she emerged from the bathroom so he'd fled. The idea that he was a coward made him sick, but he wasn't ready to face her just yet. He closed his eyes in hopes of falling asleep but he knew it wasn't going to happen; he had too many things racing through his mind.

If he did get any sleep tonight it would be filled with sinful dreams of running his hands through raven black hair and lips traveling over ivory skin. He groaned and rolled over trying to drive his mind away from the tempting thoughts.

Her annoying habits had attracted him to her from the start even if he had denied it at first. The way her eyes narrowed into a vicious glare when she was angry, the way she snapped at him in two word sentences, those endearing childish pouts…

And her smile. He rarely saw it, but when he did it was something he made sure to memorize. A soft smile worked it's way up to his lips as he continued thinking about her against his will.

He hadn't really meant to kiss her tonight. It had just sort of… happened. He was glad he had though. The feel of her lips against his was a better sensation than he ever could've imagined and he wasn't even going to start thinking about her tongue…

"Gah," he muttered, rolling over again, attempting to find some semblance of peace.

----------------------------

Kaoru steadily avoided his gaze all morning by keeping her eyes trained on the movement of her hands. She was taking deep breaths going through the movements of her routine stretches. She could feel his hot amber eyes roving her figure as it twisted into different positions and for once, it made her self conscious. Her face flamed as she struggled to hold her positions. She lost her balance with her thoughts and finally turned around to face him.

"Will you stop staring?"

"Hmmm?" he asked, managing to look convincingly bewildered at her request.

"You." She pointed at him. "Have been staring at me all morning. I can't stretch like this."

"I was just making mental notes," he answered.

"Of what?"

'_The curve of your neck. The way your back arches…' _

"Your stretches."

She raised a skeptic eyebrow. "Liar," she whispered.

"Pardon?"

"You lie. I think you were checking me out," she said, sticking her tongue out.

It was so unusual for her to let loose like this, but she figured it could only do good for the charade she was attempting to pull off. He managed to look a little surprised and embarrassed by her observation, but he didn't deny it. She moved forward, swaying her hips naturally as she did until she was standing right in front of him. She pushed her index finger into his chest and raised her lips to his ear.

"You think I'm attractive," she murmured, her lips brushing his ear with every syllable.

"I…" Kenshin could find no words to respond intelligently so stayed quiet instead.

She laughed softly before pushing away from him and returning to her stretches. She had hoped that she fixed his staring problem, but she stood corrected when she felt his eyes on her again. She closed her own eyes and smiled secretly. She may not know a lot about love, but she sure was learning how to drive Kenshin crazy quickly.

---------------------------

Enishi fumed as he melted into the shadows. She was interfering. She was interfering with his Jinchuu. He growled at a passerby making them look at the shadows a second time before passing it off as their imagination and continuing on. He sighed, knowing that scaring humans would do him no good in his current position.

He had originally planned on using Kaoru, but he didn't really think that was a good idea anymore. She would kill him on the spot if he aggravated her enough. He had almost expected her to do away with him during their last meeting. He supposed she would have if he hadn't fled when he did.

It gave him time to plan. And what a careful plan he was crafting. She would die along side her precious lover. She would die by Battousai's hand, the way his sister had, and then, Battousai would die by his hand. He grinned manically as his plans flashed through his mind. Yes… Tomoe would have her revenge and he would have his on his dear leader…

-------------------------

Kaoru chewed on her bottom lip, thinking back on her encounter with Enishi. He was out of his mind, to say the least. And he was scheming. She just knew it. He'd never been a problem when Tomoe was around, but now that she was gone, there was no one to keep him under control. She shot a glance around the empty living room, wondering if Kenshin would mind if she left for a bit.

He was in the shower so her original plan was out of the question; there was no way she could attempt to find Enishi by scrying for him. She would have used the bathtub, but Kenshin was showering… She supposed she could fill the kitchen sink with water, but she'd rather not have to answer all the questions that Kenshin would ask when he found her dangling a jewel over his kitchen sink that was full of water.

She threw another look towards the bathroom door before getting up. There was one person in this world that would be able to tell her where he was. He was probably expecting her by now. Then again, he probably knew that Enishi was after her and Battousai now…

And she would so hate to disappoint him by not showing up.

-----------------

She was gone. Kenshin cursed and fiercely towel dried his hair. Not even a stupid note saying, "Be back soon," or something. He wasn't terribly happy that she'd disappeared on him again, but there really was nothing he could do.

He threw his damp towel down on the couch and sat down next to it with his arms crossed over his chest. She was so damn confusing. One second she was driving him insane with her teases and the next she was pissing him off by leaving without a word.

He wanted to vent his frustrations on something. Anything. He grabbed his sword and made for the door. He hoped she got back before he did, because he'd be more than angry if she was still gone when he returned.


	13. Chapter 13: Possession

a/n: heh, it's a week late again... so sorry... you know my excuses by now... but don't forget to review! They inspire me!

Disclaimer: Soujiro doesn't live in my bed. I swear it. Neither do any of the other RK characters. Pinky swear.

Exchange  
Chapter 13: Possession

Soujiro smiled serenely, inhaling the scent of jasmine.

"She'll be here soon, won't she Anji-san?"

The stoic man nodded, but never stopped wiping the counter he was stationed at. Soujiro sighed as if his lack of speech aggravated him. Anji knew it didn't; nothing really bothered the demon boy. He was by far the most confusing individual he'd ever worked with. Even more so than Shishio.

Soujiro grinned when the bell on the shop's door tinkered. He looked up and his grin grew.

"Kaoru-san. I've been expecting you," he told her easily.

"I'm sure," she answered, strolling in casually. "Anji-san," she acknowledged.

"Kaoru-san." He nodded.

"Kaoru-san, what brings you here today?"

"You know why I'm here," she answered easily as she slid into a booth. "But before we get into that, I have a question for you."

"Yes?"

"Why a diner?"

Soujiro laughed. "We were being tracked. It makes sense to change location every few months when you work in our line of business."

"Point taken. Now," she started, seriously this time, "Where is he?"

"I'll assume you're talking about Enishi," Soujiro said cheerfully.

Anji glanced towards Soujiro and then at Kaoru. "He was here."

She closed her eyes for a bit longer than a standard blink. "When?"

"After you talked with him," Anji answered evenly. "I think perhaps you angered him."

"I might've," she replied.

"Kaoru-san, he's retreated. I can't pick up his ki anywhere within the city or the underworld," Soujiro told her, his light eyes gazing into hers. "He could strike at any time."

"Shit," she breathed. "I thought maybe he'd have cooled off a bit…"

"I'm afraid Enishi just isn't like that," Soujiro said.

"I know." She sighed. "I really didn't want to end this violently."

"Enishi had other plans," Anji said.

"I trust you'll visit soon, Kaoru-san?" Soujiro asked as he walked her to the door.

She smirked. "Only if something big happens. Otherwise, I like to keep your location a secret."

"I understand."

"Bye, guys!"

-------------------------------

Kaoru sighed deeply, preparing for the storm she knew she was going to face before she opened the door. She turned the knob and pushed it slowly as if she were afraid of what awaited her. Kenshin was sitting on the couch staring into the fire, but his eyes flickered up when he heard the door open.

"Kaoru," he said coldly.

"Kenshin," she responded with just as much ice in her voice.

"Where've you been?" he demanded, standing up.

She shut the door behind her as she came in. "I don't believe I have to report my daily activities to you."

He growled. "I think I deserve to know where you've been for the last _twelve hours."_

Kaoru sighed. "It was nothing important."

"Since you were gone so long, I'd think it was pretty important to you," he retorted. "Why won't you just tell me?"

"It has nothing to do with you."

"So that means I don't deserve to know?"

"It was just a friend," she finally said, rubbing her temples.

"Just a friend?"

"Yes," she growled unhappily.

Without giving him a chance to come up with an answer she walked past him and towards the hall, intending to take a long shower to help ease her pounding head.

"Kaoru," he started, walking down the hall after her. "I'm sorry."

She froze before slowly turning around to face him, something akin to surprise flickering though her blue eyes. "What?"

He sighed and bowed his head; a sure sign that he didn't like what he was doing, but knew he had to. "I said I was sorry. It wasn't my place to push you into answering."

"Damn straight," she muttered.

His hand reached out to wrap around her elbow. Her eyes dropped down to where his hand was touching her.

"Don't run away from me," he asked, raising his head to reveal shadowed amber eyes.

She didn't know what to say to that. Her mouth opened and closed but nothing came out. His other hand wrapped around her other elbow and pulled her closer until he was hugging her. She stared at the wall behind his back, wondering what she was doing. She wasn't supposed to be running her hands up and down his back, but they seemed to have a mind of their own…

He buried his face in her neck and sighed again. She shuddered against him when his hot breath coasted along her bare skin.

"Kenshin… I…"

"Shhh…" he whispered.

Her heart skipped a beat and she knew what he intended to do a split second before he did it. His lips touched her skin and she bit her lip to keep the small whimper from escaping her. When his tongue flicked out, she bit through her lip and was still unable to prevent a tiny whimper from getting out. She felt his lips curve into a smile against her and she put her hands on his shoulders, unsure whether she should push him away or welcome his touch.

Undecided, she just let them rest where they were. Her breathing became labored when his teeth started to nip at her neck. She cried out when he bit into her skin harder, making sure that there was a mark of passion to prove his actions. Her hands tightened to ball in the fabric of his shirt before he moved his hands up to grasp her wrists in his hands.

He lifted his head from her neck to observe the effects of his work. Her eyes were dilated and her breathing was irregular. A feral grin curved his lips and he removed her hands from his shirt before leaning his head close to her ear.

"You belong to me," he whispered fiercely, "and that means that I want to know everything about you, Kaoru. Everything."

a/n: click the button... you know you want to!


	14. Chapter 14: Memory

a/n: hoping you find this chapter just a tad longer than the last one... it was kinda short, so yes, I apologize... don't forget to review!!

disclaimer: been there, done that...

Exchange  
Chapter 14: Memory

Kaoru stared at herself in the mirror, long and hard. She craned her neck again to stare at the patch of offended skin. She growled involuntarily in annoyance. She shut her eyes and thought hard. He was good. She would admit that much. He'd managed to reduce her to a pile of mush in his arms with only a few pretty, possessive words and some… marks.

She opened her eyes and ran her fingers over the mark again before groaning. She didn't have anyway of covering it except illusion magic, but Kenshin would be able to identify it easily and she didn't really want to keep the illusion up all the time.

'_So what to do…' _she asked herself.

She supposed she could use human makeup although she'd rather not; he would most likely notice that too. With a sigh of frustration she put her hands on the sink. She would just leave it as it was. He would be amused beyond belief when he saw it, but it would be better than if he discovered she was hiding it.

She had even tried to readjust her collar so that it covered the mark, but they way he'd done it made it nearly impossible…

Wistfully, her mind drifted back to when he pulled back. He'd simply made his proclamation and disappeared, leaving her to collect herself in the hall. She hadn't fallen to her knees, which was something she was grateful for; she would've died if she had. She assumed that he was up to his eyeballs in male satisfaction which was why she hadn't emerged from the bathroom in nearly twelve hours. Her taking up the bathroom was probably an issue for him, but she didn't particularly care.

She peered past the wall in the hall to see if Kenshin was sitting on the couch watching the flames in the fire flicker like he had done so many other times, but his seat was empty. She deemed it safe to enter the living room and took up the couch, wondering vaguely where he had disappeared to. She glanced towards the corner of the room where he typically left his swords to see if they were gone as well, but they sat exactly where he'd last left them so it was obvious that he wasn't out on duty for Hiko.

Speaking of Hiko… It had been a while since she'd checked in with anyone in the demon realm… She could feel her eyelids starting to drop even as her thoughts raced between Kenshin and her people. Her reasons were muddled now. After everything that she'd experienced in her stay in the human world, she had to wonder if Kenshin really was as evil as everyone had branded him.

She fingered her collar thoughtfully, wishing that he would have gotten rid of it. It was terribly itchy when it got wet and not to mention a bother. Her eyelids were heavy now and she was having a hard time fighting off sleep with the way she was sprawled out on the couch with the warmth of the fire adding to her comfort.

------------------------

Kenshin walked down the streets, smirking to himself. The last time he'd seen Kaoru she was standing in the hall with a dazed expression on her features that had made him smug with satisfaction. He had wanted her from the start and he was finally getting what he wanted… Sometimes she drove him mad with her coldness, her lack of emotion, that he'd almost given up on his goal. Almost.

He hadn't really expected it to be so easy, but then again, she hadn't exactly refused his advances… He had realized that Kaoru would probably need some time to herself to realize what had happened as well. Besides, the way she locked herself in the bathroom was an excellent indicator of this.

He wondered if she'd be out by the time he returned or not. Chances were once she figured out that he wasn't there anymore she'd come out.

He didn't really intend to go back to the apartment so soon, but curiosity was proving too much for him to bear. He slowed his walk and turned around. She was probably out. He just had to see… He closed his eyes for a moment, smiling happily. When he opened them again, he had to dodge to the side to avoid walking into a man.

"Watch where you're going, Battousai," the man sneered.

Kenshin's eyes widened in surprise. "It's you!"

Enishi laughed. "Yes. It's me. I wouldn't leave your woman alone for too long, after all, look what happened to Tomoe."

Kenshin snarled and grabbed the collar of Enishi's coat. "What. Did. You. Do."

"Nothing permanent," he promised sourly. "At least not yet."

Kenshin threw him to the ground with a low growl, staring upon him as if he were an insect waiting to be crushed. He debated whether or not he should kill him, but decided that Kaoru was more important at this moment. He took off towards the apartment, intending to find Kaoru.

The moment he made it to the hallway he could tell something was off. It was just like the first time, only worse. There had been no struggle, he noted, staring at his open door. There was a blanket on the floor as if to say she had been asleep before she was taken.

There wasn't any blood, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to kill Enishi for taking her from him. He should have killed him when he'd seen him on the street.

He would find Kaoru if it was the last thing he did and he would paint the streets red in his efforts. Again.

----------------------

The first thing she noticed was her head hurt. She hadn't had such a headache since… last night. When Kenshin had questioned her. She rubbed her head, moaning softly in pain. Her memory was fuzzy. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep on the couch in front of the fire. She'd heard the door click open and assumed that it was just Kenshin when…

When… That's right. Someone had hit her on the head before she had fully woken up. Her eyes narrowed, thinking past the pain to consider all of the possibilities. She was a hostage. Bait. Someone to draw Battousai. Kenshin.

A sigh was heard in the small, dark room. The pieces starting falling into place. Enishi was the only one that she could think of that wanted revenge on him. She buried her head in between her up drawn knees in attempt to lessen the throbbing.

She stayed that way until she heard the creek of a door. Her head shot up in time to lock eyes with the demon that had defied her so.

"Enishi," she whispered. "Why?"

"You should know why. He killed my sister and now you take his side! You are in love with him!"

She flinched. "I have no affection for that man. I do however pity him. He is innocent and you persist to accuse him for something he did not do intentionally!"

"Now who is the liar, Kaoru? You dare to sit here and lie to my face when you know I could kill you right now," he growled out. "You have never cared for our people."

Her eyes flashed. "We have had this argument, Enishi, and it ended in you running away like the coward you are."

"I didn't run! I planned," he said, grinning. "And Tomoe helped me, dear leader. She is the mastermind. This is all for her."

"She is dead, Enishi! And she would not want you to do this!"

"What do you know?! You know nothing of my sister or her emotions! That monster that you've been living with murdered her and she wants to see him die!!" he screamed. "It's all his fault!"

Kaoru kept quiet, not wanting to anger him further. He was already agitated as it was and it wouldn't do to make him even angrier. Her mouth drew into a firm line, a sign of her unhappiness. He didn't make anything easy, even when he obeyed her. He had always been a troublemaker and he'd simply taken it too far this time.

"Enishi," she started softly. "What happened to that lost little boy that I helped so many years ago?"

"He died," he whispered harshly. "He died when his sister was ripped away from him."

"Oh Enishi," she sighed out. "She died happy. She died for what she believed in and she wanted you to be happy. She never wanted this."

"She told me exactly what she wanted. She knows that you betrayed her, Kaoru. She knows that you joined forces with Battousai and now she wants you to die too."

Kaoru's eyes widened. He was truly insane. Tomoe would never wish death upon anyone. Ever.

"You're delusional," she murmured in shock. "Completely and utterly delusional."

"I'm not." He smile wickedly. "You will die and he will watch as you die, ever so slowly. Tomoe will have her revenge."

"Listen to me, Enishi," she started sharply, "Let us call Tomoe right now. Let us hear what she wishes together."

"There's no need. She is here, smiling upon me at this very moment," he told her. "She smiles for me."

Kaoru didn't answer, attempting to find someway to reason with him further. A summoning was obviously out of the question now. He truly believed that Tomoe was with him always. She had never taken well to be the damsel in distress, but in this situation there was nothing she could do but wait.

Kenshin would be furious, of course. He probably already knew that she was missing, but she had no idea exactly how he was going to find her.

"He is on his way, dear leader," Enishi said sweetly. "Never fear. Your beloved Battousai shall come for you."

"I don't need his help, you realize," she said harshly. "I could kill you now."

"And then Tomoe wouldn't have her revenge," he snarled. "She will be happy! And Battousai will die!!"

Enishi's breathing was irregular now and his veins were clearly visible. Kaoru had just about had enough of his insanity. Tomoe was not there and she hadn't wished death upon Kenshin. Enishi had been driven to the brink of his sanity and it was time that he dealt with the consequences.

And she planned on delivering.

a/n: review!!


	15. Chapter 15: Psychology

a/n: Well, updates may be a while after this... my life has gotten more hectic than I originally thought possible so updates will be coming, but they'll be sparodic... but don't forget to review! they inspire me

disclaimer: oro?

Exchange  
Chapter 15: Psychology

"Enishi," Kaoru said softly as she stood up. "I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to let you carry out your plan."

"Sit down," he ordered.

She laughed. "Really, Enishi," she started again. "It's all so silly. This talk of revenge." She cracked her knuckles and then stretched carefully. "Don't you think?"

"Kaoru, Tomoe's revenge is my mission. I will complete my mission."

"Of course," she whispered, advancing on him slowly. She circled him and he kept his eyes trained on her figure. "We all have a mission to carry out, don't we?"

"I don't know about-"

She laughed again. "I have a mission, too. Do you know what it is?" She stood in front of him and placed her hands on his chest.

"N-No."

She leaned in close to his face before quietly saying, "I have to destroy you."

He pushed her away quickly. "I don't need your bullshit, Kamiya!"

With a smile playing on her lips she approached him again. "I don't need your bullshit, either," she told him. "Kenshin did not set out with the intention to kill your sister and your ranting is only adding my headache."

"Fuck off!"

Her hands maneuvered to the front of his shirt again. "I don't like traitors," she murmured. "And I like assholes even less. You can guess what I'm going to do next."

Enishi was breathing heavily now, her psychology aggravating his nerves. She knew what buttons to press and exactly how she should press them. She knew what she had to do. He backed away, considering shimmering again. He decided against it though; she'd already called him a coward once.

"Do you know what a soul trap is?" she asked softly.

His eyes widened and his face paled. She couldn't mean… "Y-Ye-Yes…"

She smiled again. "Then you know how painful it is to have your soul removed from the inside out. First you force control of the human/demon you plan to torture. Then you begin the slow process of suction. It's not a pretty sight," she commented.

"You can't-"

"I can't? Enishi, I can do whatever I like. Are you afraid of me?"

"No!"

Her hands wrapped around his neck carefully. "It would be so easy… But I'd rather do this slowly."

Enishi raised his hand to slap her and she caught his wrist in her hand. She glared at him before touching her fingers to his forehead.

"Say good-night, Enishi," she said.

He tried to jerk away from her touch, but her fingers stayed connected. She chuckled softly. It was no use. She had control of him now. He wasn't going anywhere. His eyes glazed over and she smiled wickedly. It was going to be a wonderful show from here on out.

She pulled her fingers back and watched him fall to the ground pathetically. His revenge skit wasn't going anywhere. Not that she had expected it too. She would give him props for kidnapping her. Few had managed it during her lifespan.

And she doubted many more would dare attempt it.

--------------------

Kenshin stared at the door. It hadn't taken him long to figure out where Enishi had taken her. He obviously hadn't tried to hide it too well. He kicked the door in and scanned the apartment carefully. There was no one. He walked towards the back of the apartment, keeping an eye out for either Enishi or Kaoru.

He heard a laugh to his left and took off in that direction. What he found made his head spin. Kaoru was sitting on the bed, laughing to herself while Enishi laid of the floor, his eyes glazed over.

"Kaoru?"

"Took you long enough," she muttered. "But as you can see, I've taken care of the problem."

"Kaoru… Kaoru you killed him," he observed. "But how…?"

She grinned. "Soul trap. It's a beautiful thing."

"How did you ever subdue him?" he asked skeptically.

"I used his insanity against him," she answered easily, waving her hand around. "His mind couldn't possibly comprehend what I was telling him."

Her eyes met his suddenly and within them he saw loyalty, though to who, he wasn't sure. He saw restrained passion. And he saw acceptance. His eyes dropped to her neck, unable to stand the intensity of her eyes. His eyes narrowed slightly as he noticed something that was off about her neck…

"Kaoru," he said suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Is… Is that a hickey on your neck?"

Her hands flew to her neck. "No," she denied. "Nothing of the sort."

It was his turn to grin. "Kaoru, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were embarrassed."

"I am not. Now, let's get out of here. I'd rather not stick around to watch when his body starts to manifest itself into dust," she said, changing the subject quickly.

He let her, but made note of the mark in his mind. He would never let her forget it…

----------------------

The first thing she did when they got back to his apartment was take some aspirin for her throbbing head. She moaned for the frustration that the pounding was causing. Kenshin had wisely laid off both the topics of Enishi and her hickey for the time being, but she had no doubts that he would ask later when she was feeling better.

She curled up on the couch like she had been before she was taken and drifted off to sleep with Kenshin watching her.

"What am I ever going to do with you?" he asked himself.

He had never dealt with someone that he cared for that could protect themselves so perfectly. She had known that she was in danger before he could lift a finger and then she eliminated the threat without his help. It was so new to him.

His fingers brushed her bangs away from her closed eyes and he sighed. She was so perfect in every way. If only he could make her see that… He shook his head and moved away from her to sit in the chair.

He liked watching her sleep. She was unguarded when she slept, making it easy to read her. One would never guess that she could be so deadly when they watched her sleep so soundly. She was peaceful, innocent, defenseless. Even though she was so open, he still didn't know what she felt.

And it was driving him crazy. He had admitted to himself that he was attracted to her. That there was something more than physical attraction was something he was toying with. He wasn't liking what he was finding, either. The last time he'd been emotionally attached it had ripped his heart out and stomped on it repetitively.

He didn't think he could take that again.

And rejection… That was something he didn't even want to think about. It was apparent that she didn't really care for him and then… Then there were the times after he physically showed his affection. She seemed more… He shook his head. It was just too much. He couldn't think about it.

The phone rang loudly, interrupting his thoughts. He cursed quietly; the phone was sure to wake Kaoru up. He ripped the phone off the cradle to stop it's racket.

"Hello?"

"Ah, baka deshi. Can I speak to Kaoru?"

Kenshin sighed. "She's sleeping. What do you want with her?"

"I just want to talk to her about Enishi," he answered. "He's dead."

"I know. She killed him."

"Of course she did." Hiko laughed. "You don't think she was going to let you do it, did you?"

"No… But she was gone and-"

"He kidnapped her?"

"Yes-"

Hiko laughed loudly, causing Kenshin to scowl. "Oh, she'll never live that one down."

"Shishou, I have to go," he lied. "Bye."

Not bothering to wait for a response, he hung up, making a mental note to tell Kaoru that Hiko had called for her. Not that he wanted her talking with him anymore. He just made things more complicated.

With a sigh, Kenshin opened the fridge with the intent to start dinner so Kaoru could eat something when she woke up.

-------------------------

Kaoru shifted and sighed softly before stretching her arms above her head. She could smell something cooking merrily in the kitchen and she assumed it was Kenshin. With a smile she sat up from her position on the couch. Her eyes roved around until they landed in the kitchen where Kenshin was, predictably, stationed over something cooking on the stove.

"Ah, you're awake," Kenshin said, glancing up. "Hiko called a while ago. He wanted to talk to you."

She groaned. "He's gonna make fun of me."

"He indicated something about that, yes," he confirmed.

She frowned. He wasn't acting normal. She gazed at him while his eyes stayed glued to the chicken in the pan. He usually tried to meet her eyes when he talked. Weird…

"Kenshin?" she asked, leaning forward on the back of the couch. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he answered.

She sighed once more and blew her bangs out of her eyes. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Dinner will be ready shortly," he reminded her gently.

She made an affirmative noise in the back of her throat before disappearing down the hallway. She shut the door behind her and leaned against it. She bit her lip. What was wrong with him?

She stared guiltily at the bathtub. It had been a long time since she'd even attempted to talk to Megumi or the others. She decided that her people came first; Kenshin and his problems would have to wait.

"Kaoru," Megumi said happily once she connected through. "We were so worried! You haven't contacted us in so long…"

"A lots happened," she confessed. "I'm sorry."

"So what's been going on?"

"Enishi is dead," she said, skipping straight to the point. "I killed him."

Megumi nodded, not surprised by the news. "How about your personal mission…?"

"My personal mission…?" Oh yes… She'd forgotten. She was supposed to love Kenshin… Or pretend to anyway.

Megumi laughed. "I assume it's going well then?"

"Yes, it's fine."

"Hey, Megumi!!"

"Misao-chan," she said with a sigh. "It seems as if there's a problem to take care of."

"I'll let you take care of it then," Kaoru said, smiling. "I'll talk to you as soon as I can."

"Will do. Good luck!"

And with that she was gone, leaving Kaoru to ponder her mission. She'd been so wrapped up in the whole Enishi thing that she'd nearly forgotten about her affections. Although the mark on her neck certainly wasn't letting her forget.

Grumbling in remembrance she unconsciously rubbed her neck. Not only was Hiko going to make fun of her for getting kidnapped, he was going to make some sarcastic remarks about her sex life. Remarks that probably will include Kenshin.

She stripped her clothes as she figured the best way to forget for the time being was a hot shower and a home cooked meal.


	16. Chapter 16: Feelings

Exchange  
Chapter 16: Feelings

Kaoru emerged from the bathroom towel drying her hair just as Kenshin was putting dinner on the table. He looked up at her when she walked in wearing a pair of his draw string pants and loose t-shirts. She smiled brightly and he felt his lips curving upward without his permission.

"Dinner's ready," he announced, even though the food spoke for itself.

"I see that," she answered, throwing the towel onto the back of the couch.

Dinner was eerily quiet. It wasn't usually filled with conversation, but usually enough meaningless talk that it was comfortable. There was none of that tonight. They were both silent. Kaoru was beginning to feel unnerved. She was supposed to be seducing this man and they were barely talking.

"Kenshin," she said softly. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing," he answered just as gently.

Kaoru grit her teeth. There was definitely something wrong; he just wasn't talking about it. She put her fork down. She was done anyway.

"Alright," she said, standing up.

Kenshin watched as she moved into the living room to sit in front of the blazing fire. How was he supposed to explain it? 'I think I'm falling in love with you and I don't want you to know'? He didn't think so somehow. How would she react, anyway? She'd probably tell him that he was obviously dreaming and that she was way out of his league, merely because he was a human. But he wasn't. He was only half human.

He sighed. She would never accept him. Despite the mark on her neck that quite clearly showed his claim, he knew she'd reject him. He stood up and walked towards her. He rest his hand on her shoulder while he sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

She looked surprised. "Why?"

"For being so… secluded. I just needed time to think."

She nodded. "Of course."

"Hiko is expecting you tomorrow morning," he told her.

She laughed. "I guess it's too much to hope that he wouldn't notice if I were to skip out on that visit."

"Probably."

"Kenshin, something's still bothering you. I know I may not seem like the greatest conversationalist, but I promise I'm not going to steal your soul the way I did Enishi's," she said.

"That's part of what's bothering me," he lied easily. "I've never even heard of a soul trap."

"Ah," she murmured. "I see. It's really not that complicated."

"Will you explain it?"

"Yes. Technically, it's a spell that's set to the user's fingers in order to suck out the soul of the victim," she explained. "You understand?"

"Yeah," he responded, sweeping his fingers through his bangs.

They were silent for a while after that, just watching the flames flicker in front of them. Kenshin allowed his thoughts to drift once more. His eyes strayed from the fire to gaze at her profile. Her eyes were glazed over, proving that she herself was lost in her own thoughts.

Kaoru tried to think past the feeling of his eyes burning into her cheeks. She hadn't thought it possible to trick him into loving her so fast but… clearly he was infatuated. She was supposed to contact Hiko, presumably about both Enishi and Kenshin, but she was reluctant to do so.

She was confused. Her own feelings were attacking her relentlessly. She couldn't deny the pity she felt for him and she hadn't. She hadn't denied at all. But there was the matter of that growing fondness. Everytime he looked at her with those emotive eyes she felt her resolve to merely play him weaken. She didn't really want to hurt him and yet…

It would never work.

They were mixed races, never meant to be thrown together. She was there for her people and nothing more.

Nothing more.

---------------------

"I've been waiting for you," he greeted her as she walked in.

"I aware of that," she answered with a slight smile. "I've been putting it off."

"Did you think you were going to get yelled at?"

She laughed. "Of course not, Hiko. I just knew you wouldn't approve of my methods of… brutality."

"It was unnecessary," he started, "don't you think?"

"If I thought that, I would have never killed him the way I had," Kaoru told him.

Hiko sighed. "It doesn't matter. He's dead now and there's no point arguing about how he died and whether or not it was ethical."

Kaoru chose to keep silent lest she say something to offend either him or herself.

"What about Kenshin?"

"Hmmm?"

Hiko sighed. "Kenshin."

"He's fine," she replied. "I'm fulfilling my role, just as you asked."

He smirked. "You are falling for him."

"Not at all!" she retorted, standing up from her seat in front of his desk. "I can't believe you'd say such a thing! I'm here for my _people!_ It would be silly to get caught up in some romance!"

He didn't answer, just continued to smile. He could see it even if she could not. Even if her first duty was to her people, she still had a duty to her heart.

Kaoru stood up and bid him a good day before walking out of his office. Falling for him indeed! She was in no such position. As much as she'd like to get caught up in her own fantasies, but she simply couldn't do that to her people. They were still expecting a savior to come back to them. Someone they could rely on.

With a sad smile she headed back to the apartment. She had a mask to put on.

-----------------------

Kenshin looked up from the breakfast he was cooking and smiled when she walked into the living room. "How was your discussion?"

"Avoidable," she responded.

He shrugged and continued what he was doing. "I'll have food ready in a few minutes."

She made a faint affirmative noise and sat on the floor with her knees drawn up to her chest. He frowned. Something wasn't right…

He didn't question her about her behavior right away. Instead, he finished cooking breakfast and laid it out on the table for her. She ate in silence all the while staring into space, lost in her mind.

It wasn't until after she sat back down on the carpeted floor that he approached her. He sat down next to her and examined the wall.

"What's wrong?"

"Hmmm? Nothing," she answered quietly. "Nothing."

He frowned again. She was lying. "Kaoru," he started, "Why won't you open up?"

"Huh? Open up? Kenshin, I don't have to open up," she pointed out.

"Neither did I," he whispered. "But I did."

"That was your choice."

"Would it really hurt you so much to just open up a little? You stay inside yourself all the time, afraid to let people in. Kaoru, someday, it's going to take it's toll on you," he told her softly. "Trust me. Everyone has to come out with their secrets eventually."

She smiled ruefully. "Only some people Kenshin. I have a duty, which you of all people should understand. I have a duty to my people."

"Always your people… what about what you want?"

"What I want?"

"Don't you want anything, Kaoru?" he asked her.

"I… There… No," she answered firmly, shaking her head. "I don't want for anything."

"Nothing?" he repeated, scooting closer until their hips touched. "Not even your freedom?"

She bit her lip; an endearing habit. "One day… You will understand what it is like to give yourself up for the sake of someone else. I have given my freedom to my people and you don't harbor my freedom at all."

"But Kaoru don't you see? I do have your freedom…" His face was nearing hers again and his fingers touched her collar gingerly.

Her breathing was just this side of irregular and she couldn't formulate a response if she tried. Besides, what was she supposed to say to that…?

His lips touched hers carefully and she gasped. His tongue slowly slid along the seam of her lips before slipping inside to toy with hers. She whimpered low in her throat and tried to pull away, but his arms held her fast.

Her hands came to rest on his chest as his mouth cherished hers. He pulled away after a moment, sharing softening kisses with her before he sighed against her lips with a slight smile.

"Are you sure… there's nothing _you _want?"

His words lingered in her mind and she licked her lips. His eyes were burnished gold and she couldn't look away. But she couldn't answer either.

She was utterly and completely speechless.


	17. Chapter 17: Confess

a/n: ah, well it's not as long as some of you were hoping... But it is an update! Filled with emotion! No kissing though... so sorry to disappoint... anyway, don't forget to review! It inspires me. And we all know what happens when I get inspired.

Disclaimer: Been there, done that, never owned this...

Exchange  
Chapter 17: Confess

Kaoru's lungs were barely working, so in her opinion, there was no way in hell she was going to be able to provide him with an explanation as to why that should have never happened. Why none of those kisses should never have happened. She stared into his burning eyes, trying to form words in her head. It was impossible.

A faint smirk was making its way up to his lips, but he was trying hard to fight it down. It wasn't a laughing matter, but she just looked so perfectly confused... Her lips were moving, but no words were coming from them. Not to mention how dazed her eyes were. It was as if she didn't even know where she was.

"Kaoru?"

She shook her head. "Huh?"

"Are you going to admit it?" he asked softly as he fingered a piece of her silken hair that had escaped her hair tie.

She licked her lips and his eyes flashed to follow the flicker of her tongue. "I... Admit what?"

He chuckled, rubbing her hair in between his thumb and forefinger. "That... I've finally gotten to you."

"Gotten to me?" Her attention snapped back. "You have most certainly _not _gotten to me!"

"I think I have... Kaoru."

"Kenshin, look," she started, shaking her head again. "None of this should have-"

"Don't," he whispered, placing his forefinger over her lips. "Don't say that. You know it's not true."

She sighed. _'If only it weren't...' _"It is."

He sighed in turn. "Kaoru, you can deny it all you like, that won't change anything."

"Kenshin, this isn't-"

"I've heard this speech before. We weren't meant to mix races. But Kaoru, that doesn't matter! All that matters is how we feel and I-"

"Don't say it," she pleaded, pulling away so that her hair fell out of his fingers. "Don't."

"But I-"

"No. Kenshin, this _isn't _right. We weren't meant to be," she finished quietly. "That's just the way it is."

He shook his head and grabbed her shoulders in order to make her face him again. "You can't say that! It's not true."

Her eyes widened and the wild look in his eyes, the desperate tone in his voice. "Kenshin-"

"Kaoru, please. Don't you see...? I-"

She shut her eyes, not wanting to hear it. It would wear down her defenses. Her carefully built walls. All her lies. She shook her head, willing him to keep silent.

But he didn't listen.

"I love you, Kaoru!"

Her mouth was doing that thing again. It was moving, but not making any sound. His eyes were burning into hers, seeking answer to his declaration. She had no words. Thoughts were racing through her head, but none of them were able to work their way out.

His demanding gaze lost some of its intensity over the period of her silence. Her own face was crumbling and she knew it. She wanted nothing more than to bury her face in his chest and hide. Yet, at the same time, she wanted to jump up and run out of the apartment.

He wasn't smiling anymore. He was fighting back the urge to shake her, to try and make her answer somehow. He settled on saying her name.

"Kaoru."

She continued to stare at him, realizing how her silence was being interpreted. She opened her mouth again in an attempt to make words come out.

"I... I don't-"

He sighed.

"I understand," he murmured, releasing her slowly. She didn't feel the same.

She stared at him dumbly, not quite understanding what was going on. He stood up and looked down at her once before starting to retreat in the opposite direction. She turned her head to follow him with her eyes.

"K-Kenshin!" she called, finally comprehending what had just happened. What he thought had happened.

He tilted his head in her direction.

She licked her lips again. "You didn't let me... finish. I... It's not that I don't... have feelings for you it's just..." she trailed off, not knowing how to put it.

She'd never been in an emotional relationship. It was all new to her.

"Kaoru, it's okay." He took a step back towards her, relief flooding his eyes. It was written all over his expression. "I'll help you..."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and muttered sweet words into her hair. She was still so confused. Confusion was something new. She didn't like to lose control of herself. And that's exactly what he was doing to her.

She embraced him in turn, winding her fingers through the fabric of his shirt. It had started. Her charade. Now it started for real.

But she didn't think she was acting this time.

a/n: click the button!


	18. Chapter 18: Understanding

a/n: (ducks and cowers) I know, I know! It's been forever. Literally. But things have come up and life's been craaaazy. I'll leave it at that and hope that you all still review, even if it is to yell at me...

Disclaimer: (tear) Kenshin doesn't live in my closet and I can't pull him out to be my body slave whenever I want him to...

Exchange  
Chapter 18: Understanding

Kaoru sighed and rubbed at the pressure building in her temples. It had been close to twenty-four hours since their talk. She'd avoided thinking about it for as long as she could, but it was inescapable now. Was she faking?

She frowned, tossing the thought around. Yes, she had affection for Kenshin. No, she didn't want to see him get hurt. Yes, she wanted him to be happy.

But she wasn't sure she was ready to put her race on the line just for him. She knew it would devastate him if she were to leave and she didn't want it to come to that.

She looked towards where he was cooking in the kitchen. He had a bright smile on his face and he was humming under his breath. A smile worked it's way up to her own lips. She couldn't help it. The fact that it was her that had put a smile on his face made her happy beyond belief. And it scared her. She didn't want to be the one to make him smile. And yet she did. She was confusing herself again.

She started her routine morning stretches while her thoughts continued to wander around in circles. She was supposed to pretend to love him. Was she pretending? She frowned at the thought. She didn't really know anymore.

The smile that appeared when he smiled wasn't fake. The irritation he caused her was definitely real. The way her heart fluttered when he touched her had to be genuine. And the way her mind shut down when he kissed her…

A fierce blush worked it's way to her cheeks. She'd been in her fair share of sexual relationships before, but never had a single kiss made her so dizzy with the anticipation of more. He was an enigma. Everything she learned only made her want to know more about him. He was special. He was different.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, coming into the living room. "Breakfast is ready."

She nodded, completed one last lingering stretch and then got up to join him at the table. Ever since their confessions, it had been tense. Conversation had been little and eye contact had been even littler. It was wearing on her nerves.

They ate in nerve racking silence before she sighed out loud just to break it. She couldn't take it anymore. Quiet didn't usually bother her, but there was something about his lack of voice that was driving her crazy. It was like… thick silence. It didn't feel right.

He looked up at her as she sighed with a question in his eyes. She merely waved him off, understanding that he didn't comprehend her issue with the silence. She finished eating and softly excused herself to the bathroom in order to shower.

When the door shut behind her, Kenshin sighed. Things were awkward now. As much he liked to think they'd worked things out to have their happily ever after, he couldn't quite accept it. She was distancing herself mentally, he could feel it. She got lost in her own thoughts and she wouldn't let him in.

He wanted to understand. He wanted her to talk to him. He wanted her to share her musings with him. He wanted… her. Shaking his head, he started cleaning up the kitchen. He would figure her out eventually.

Even if it took him an eternity.

-----------------------

By the time she climbed out of the shower, her skin was glowing a faint red from the heat of the water. She felt better than she had when she'd gotten in for the heat had cleared her mind, letting her think more easily.

Kenshin was sitting on the couch with his eyes shut when she came into the living room. She padded across the floor and took a seat right next to him. His eyes opened as soon as she sat and he smiled at her.

His hand came up to brush against the soft skin of her cheek. "Is everything all right?"

She inclined her head and leaned into his touch. "Fine."

He withdrew his hand and turned to look at her better. "You don't seem fine."

"I am," she insisted, but the words were cold. Distant.

"Kaoru," he pleaded, "stop lying to me. What's wrong?"

She sighed. "Kenshin, nothing is wrong."

"Something is bothering you."

"Kenshin, it's nothing! Things are just…"

"Not what you expected?"

"Kenshin, you…"

"I what? Open up."

"I can't choose, Kenshin," she admitted softly, although it wasn't what she had meant to say. "You or my people. I can't choose…"

His arms wrapped around her. "Oh Kaoru, I'm not making you choose. Your people are your life. I understand that," he told her gently.

Her heart swelled. He understood. She didn't want to tell him that it was him she wanted. She didn't want him to understand her. A part of her needed him to hate her for not being able to choose. But another part of her rejoiced that he understood her and was willing to stand by her.

She buried her face in his chest. His fingers ran through her hair and her head ran in circles. She couldn't comprehend anything anymore. She hadn't talked to anyone of her own kind in so long… That's what she needed. She needed contact. She needed reassurance from someone she trusted.

------------------------

Kenshin had some errands to run later in the day and before he left he placed a lingering kiss on her lips that had her smiling a dazed smile. He had left the apartment before she even realized he was gone. She shook her head sadly. She was just so confused. Megumi would be able to help her.

So she carefully went through all the steps required to make contact with her and ensure their conversation would stay private. Megumi's face lit up the second she saw her.

"Oh Kaoru! I've missed you," she admitted. Then she frowned. "Something's wrong," she stated.

Kaoru let out a watery laugh. "You've always been able to read me no matter how good I am at hiding. Yes. I have a problem."

"Talk," she commanded gently. "I'm listening."

She quietly explained everything that had happened over the last few days. Everything. Her charade, her doubts, her deceit, his actions, his eyes… All of him.

"Oh Megumi," she sighed. "I just don't know what I'm going to do…"

"It sounds to me like you really do love him," she said, smiling.

Kaoru shot her an offended look. "Are you serious? He's caring. That's about it…"

"Kaoru," she scolded. "I was listening to everything that you said to me. And it sounded a lot like love. I've experience it. I've been where you are."

Her eyes softened. "Yes… You understand. But I… I'm so confused!" She'd been saying that so much lately. That's all he did to her. He confused her. So much.

Megumi nodded. "It's okay to be confused. Just go with it. It'll all sort itself out. If he really loves you as much as you say… He'll catch on and try to help."

Kaoru stared at her hopefully. "I hope you're right, Megumi… For his sake, I hope you're right.."

She smiled again. "I am. Don't worry about it so much. I'm always here for you, Kaoru."

She smiled back. "Yes. I know. I miss you. I'll be in touch."

-------------------------------

Kaoru was asleep on the couch when Kenshin returned. Her conversation with Megumi had left her tired. She hadn't wanted to think about all the things she'd said. She hadn't wanted to think about it. So she settled on the couch, intending to watch the fire flicker and she found herself asleep before she realized it.

A tender smile worked its way up to Kenshin's lips as he took in her sprawled out form. He brushed her bangs out of her eyes fondly. His fingers strayed to her cheeks and he carefully stroked the smoothness of her skin.

She sighed in her sleep and his smile grew. He lifted her legs easily and sat on the couch, letting her legs lay on his thighs. He hummed contentedly as she stretched out lazily and breathed his name in recognition. His fingers absently smoothed the skin left exposed by the material of her shorts.

It didn't take her long to wake up after that. She yawned and attempted to stretch out even more, but her action was prevented by Kenshin's hands. She shot him a glance that told him to take his hands off. He promptly removed them, but a smirk still tugged at his lips.

She sat up with a sigh before turning to him. "Welcome back."

"That's not how you welcome someone home," he chided, pulling her into his arms so that her hands were fisted on his chest. "You have to do it like this."

His lips fell upon hers and she almost panicked. She couldn't do anything coherent when he did that. And she wanted to think about what he did to her. But that was just it. He made it impossible to analyze. She was forced to ride out the emotions as she experienced them.

A whimper fell from her lips as his tongue found it's way into the moist cavern of her mouth. Her own tongue tangled with his sweetly as he made love to her mouth. His hands began wandering from the nape of her neck and the hair that was their down to her small waist. Her own hands had worked free from the confines of his chest to bury themselves into the river of red silk that was his hair.

They fell back onto the couch with Kaoru on the bottom, but neither of them seemed to care. He broke the kiss to let her breath while he dusted kisses down her neck and to her collarbone. Noises were falling from her lips without her permission and her hands had started dancing down his back to pull his shirt from his pants, desperate to feel his flesh under her palms.

"Kaoru," he murmured breathlessly in between kisses, "I… I love you so much…"

"Mmm," she answered vaguely.

His lips moved back up her neck towards her lips. He wanted an answer this time. To his proclamation. She still hadn't said that she loved him… But it was impossible for her to think… She was kissing him back just as fiercely as he was kissing her, but she wanted more and it confused her.

When their mouths parted she moaned softly. "Kenshin… I… I love you, too!" she muttered quietly, kissing the top of his head as his mouth migrated south again.

He stopped once her words registered though. He lifted his head from her chest to stare at her with burning amber eyes. The intensity of those eyes bore into her and she shuddered, finding it hard to breath. Words started tumbling from her mouth before she knew what she was saying. Whispered confessions about her confusion and her suspicions, and most of all, her affection.

He held onto her tightly, holding her to him, murmuring the same three words back to her repeatedly as she cried. She didn't know what to do anymore. She was giving in. It wasn't simply an act anymore. He'd broken her defenses down and that scared her. A lot.

She twined her fingers into his shirt, seeking comfort. She didn't know what to think anymore. Thoughts of her people ran through her head, but they were secondary. It scared her. They weren't as important to her as the emotions running rampant through her right now. They took a back seat.

They stayed like that, just holding each other on the couch as the fire burned in front of them until they fell asleep in one another's arms.


	19. Chapter 19: Sweet Love

a/n: okay. it's been a LONG time. I understand. but look on the bright side! it's a lemon! so enjoy! and review!

Exchange  
Chapter 19: Sweet Love

Kaoru woke up oddly warm. She yawned and tried to shift on the couch, but was stopped by Kenshin's arms that were still wrapped tightly around her waist. Her eyes opened slowly and she found herself staring at Kenshin's sleeping face.

She shut her eyes and then opened them again, hoping that he wouldn't be there anymore, but it was in vain because he was still there. She'd cracked last night. The memories were flooding her system and she felt like crying.

She'd confessed. The odd thing was there was a weightless feeling that had settled in her chest last night. It had never left. It was still there. Frowning, she burrowed deeper into Kenshin's warmth and tried to think past where his body was touching her.

It was impossible to deny what was happening no matter how hard she tried. She was experiencing something she never thought she'd experience. It was wonderful and awful at the same time. She was addicted to it and she hated it. She sighed deeply and her breath ruffled Kenshin's tousled hair.

He breathed loudly and shifted ever so slightly underneath her. His arms tightened around her as he slowly woke up. He blinked sleepily, registering the fall of black hair that wasn't his and the warm body he was holding. A smile worked it's way up from his heart to his lips.

"Kaoru," he breathed her name out airily, enjoying the way she moved to meet his gaze.

She returned his smile for she couldn't help but smile in light of his emotions filtering through the air. "Good morning."

He buried his face in her hair. "Mmmm."

His hands began wandering down her sides until they were caressing her hips lovingly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmm hmm," she answered, kissing his neck gently. "_Very _well."

He chuckled and nosed his way forward until their lips connected. It was merely a brushing of lips before he pulled away to look at her pouting face.

"Mou, that's not how you say good morning," she chided, her fingers find the back of his head and pulling him down for a better, more satisfying contact.

It was so much easier to concentrate on the feelings he was creating in her body when they were kissing than thinking about it without the distraction.

Their lips melded slowly and ever so sweetly. Her fingers tangled in his hair and she parted her lips for him. He responded in kind, slipping his tongue into her waiting mouth. She eagerly answered, rubbing her tongue against his sensuously.

He moaned softly and his fingers began rubbing patterns into her hips as he settled her more comfortably in his embrace. He was the first to break away reluctantly and he rested his forehead against hers.

"We should get breakfast," he said, bumping noses with her affectionately.

"Yeah," she replied fuzzily, unable to quite move her brain past his fingers at her hips. "But we have to move if we're going to do that."

He laughed. "Unfortunately."

She snuggled down onto him, hiding her face in his chest. "I don't wanna move."

He wrapped his arms around her waist after removing his fingers from under her shirt. "We could wait a little while, I guess."

She giggled. "Yeah. Let's do that." She leaned forward and kissed him again, letting her emotions take over and her reason rest.

His hands slid downwards as he sank into the kiss until they were resting on her bottom ever so carefully. She laughed into the kiss and let her own hands wander down his body until they were resting on his upper arms.

His mouth slid away from hers reluctantly as he smiled up at her. "I love you," he whispered, placing a gently kiss on her cheek.

Her heart skipped a beat before she returned his smile. "Mmm, I love you, too," she answered, snuggling into his embrace.

He held her for a few more moments before sighing. "We really _should _get up," he pointed out.

She pouted. She didn't want him to move away from her. She was enjoying the feel of his warmth against her and she refused to let him leave. His arms tightened around her waist as she dipped down and kissed him for the third time that morning.

His fingers dug into her hips as she deepened the kiss while pressing against him. This kiss was different from the ones she'd administered earlier. It was more passionate, heated. And it was lighting a fire inside him like none he'd ever felt.

He moaned softly and flipped their positions so that she was underneath him without breaking the contact of their lips. Kaoru's hands found their way to his hair and her fingers twined into his the soft red strands. His own hands were stroking up and down her sides inside her worn sleeping shirt. She guided his head down her neck as their lips parted for breath and he gladly accepted her invitation. His tongue cherished the smooth skin she offered to him so openly.

Her hands left his hair to tug impatiently at his shirt. He nipped at her neck in retaliation as his hands were far too entangled along her hips to pull at her own shirt. Besides, that would mean he had to pull his mouth away from her neck and let her sit up to do that. And he was very much enjoying the taste of her skin on his tongue.

Before he knew it she was making him move his mouth away from her throat so she could pull his shirt up and over his head. He reluctantly pulled away, but only far enough for her to finish her task. He took the chance to slowly start unbuttoning the large shirt she wore, kissing along her flesh as he uncovered more and more of her ivory skin.

"Kenshin," she breathed as the shirt started slipping off her shoulders, leaving her chest bare for his hungry eyes.

Those same eyes burned with his desire, especially when she found her hands again and they began sliding up his well toned chest. His lips lead a path of fire down her chest and all the way to her breasts. She moaned and her hands slid to a stop on his shoulders when his lips encircled on of her nipples.

The sensations were driving her to the brink of insanity and she knew it. But she didn't care. She'd never felt so loved in her life. While his actions were passionate, there was an underlying tenderness in them.

Her line of thinking was cut off as his tongue flicked against the nipple in his mouth. She cried out and tugged at his head, intending to keep him there as long as possible. Kenshin smiled against her and she could feel the way his lips were curving along her sensitive skin.

Kaoru was a pile of mush in his hands and there was precious little she could do about it except ride the sensations out and help him along as much as she could. She finally loosened her death grip on his hair and let her hands remember what his skin felt like. This time she led them down towards the waistband of his sleeping pants.

He let out a muted whisper when she started to trace that waist band ever so lightly. His own hands took a trip down her body, pausing to admire her curves before continuing on towards their original goal. The oversized pants did almost all the work for him; he gave them a slight tug and the proceeded to start falling down her hips all of their own accord.

His hands eagerly took to exploring the snow white skin of her thighs causing her to gasp his name breathily. His mouth followed his hands impatiently, wanting to taste her fully at last. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the way his tongue dipped into her naval briefly while his deft hands pulled her panties down her legs and threw them onto the floor.

Her hands had long since forgotten what they'd intended to do and instead ventured up to his head to tangle once again in his long fiery locks.

"Mmm," she moaned as his mouth worked it's way down towards his goal, carefully nipping at her soft skin. "Kenshin…"

He smiled against her thigh before his fingers teased her core, dancing over her heat ever so lightly without ever actually touching it. She writhed underneath him as she struggled to make contact with his fingers. Her body was aching for him. And she couldn't take it anymore.

"Please!" she whimpered.

He merely chuckled at her attempts and continued to trace her core.

She couldn't take it anymore. She freed her hand from his hair and trailed it down her body. She locked gazes with Kenshin as her hand moved closer and closer to her core. His eyes were all molten fire as her intentions became clear. A broad smile spread over his lips.

His fingers finally made real contact and she flattened her hand against her stomach, releasing the breath that she'd been holding in in a small, breathy moan. He bent his head to continue worshiping her body as his tongue joined his fingers.

Kaoru cried out and held his head to her, the sudden onslaught more than she could handle. His tongue circled her clit and she threw her had back. Kenshin continued his work, desperate to please her to the best of his abilities.

Two of his fingers pushed into her and she screamed, her inner muscles tightening. Kenshin lifted his head to watch they way her facial expressions changed with the pleasure he was giving her.

'_Mine,' _the thought came unbidden, but it was there. He wanted her and she was his. Yes. He was finally going to claim this wonderfully fiery and vibrant woman as his.

The very thought made him push his own sleeping pants down his hips where Kaoru had forgotten about them. Panting, Kaoru attempted to help him anyway she could. She helped him shove them off until they were around his ankles, causing him to get up and kick them off.

His boxers were similarly disposed of. Her hands were seeking out his skin, eager to feel him against her. He groaned and buried his mouth against her creamy white throat. It was too much. Too much…

He grabbed her wrists with his hands before she could do anything more. "Too much, Kaoru," he told her, breathing harshly. "Too much…"

She moaned loudly. "Touch me… Oh, god, touch me…"

Kenshin shuddered at her passionate words and nestled himself in between her thighs. She whimpered and spread her legs open for him. He took her with one fluid thrust, causing both of them to cry out in pleasure.

Her legs wrapped around his hips and her arms came around to cradle his chest to hers. He gave her a moment to adjust, but Kaoru deemed it too long and wriggled her hips to put him in his place. He groaned into the flesh of her neck and pulled out before plunging back in again.

Kaoru's nails dug into his back, leaving red marks as he thrust into her velvety heat. She bit her lips to try and hold back her cries, but she found herself unable. They fell from her lips without her will or permission. She could feel her heat rising until her muscles started to spasm, signaling her impending release.

Kenshin felt it too. He thrust faster, pounding into her harder as she screamed her assent. Finally he felt her muscles tighten around him as she cried out his name. He held onto her waist and thrust harder until he found his own release.

He laid on top of her, panting as they recovered. Kaoru huffed out a laugh while she caressed his chest with the palms of her hands. Kenshin lowered his head until his forehead was resting on hers.

"H-How about that breakfast now?" he asked, smiling.

She laughed as best she could with the little about of breath left in her lungs. "Yeah. Breakfast sounds good."


	20. Chapter 20: Ruin

a/n: Right. It's been a long time again and I apologize, but I was in the hospital so things have been delayed... But good news! It's almost the end. One more chapter after this, I should think... As always don't forget to review, okies?

Disclaimer: Things get damaged, things get broken...

Exchange  
Chapter 20: Ruins

She stared at herself in the mirror, unable to comprehend what she saw. She was _glowing. _It wasn't like her. She'd never even so much as lit a spark beneath her eyes for men who thought they were in love with her.

But she couldn't deny what she saw.

Megumi and Misao were going to have a field day. She clapped her hands to her cheeks, hoping it would fade a little bit. She pulled them away after a few moments, but it was still there. Right where she didn't want it to be.

This situation was getting more and more dangerous for her every second. It was supposed to be amusing to her. A game, if you will. But it wasn't. She wasn't having fun. Instead she was falling head over feet for him… But she refused to admit it.

Megumi had to know. She knew almost everything when it came to love…

She rested a hand lovingly against the tap and began to fill the tub. They were her lifeline to her people. She was ashamed of how she'd behaved in the past few days. She'd let her people fade from her mind while he worked his magic on her. She couldn't let it happen again. Her people meant _everything _to her.

She started to chant softly under her breath. With any hope Megumi would be the only one there. Misao had a teasing streak when she didn't need it. She was in a bind and she needed to talk to someone who'd been in a situation similar to this.

The water started to fizz and cloud with it's attempt to connect her at her request. She waited a few moments with her breath held. It would not be impossible to think that Aoshi had sealed off the mirror for the safety of the others.

Finally the cloud over the water dissipated and she released her breath as Megumi's face appeared. She lived at the mirror, it seemed.

"Kaoru," she breathed, relief filling her soft alto.

She licked her lips. "I need help, Megumi."

Worry began to rise in her dark eyes. "What happened? Talk to me."

"I… We had sex. And…"

"You enjoyed it too, I would say. Kaoru you are in love!" she exclaimed happily.

"I am not! I'm not in love with him," she assured, eyes narrowing.

"You are lying, too! Look at yourself. You are glowing and don't say you didn't notice," Megumi accused, a smile blossoming on her face.

"No… I did, but… Megumi… This is hopeless! I've no way to save you now!" she wailed collapsing on the floor, closing her eyes.

She'd never had any kind of break down before. She'd always been carefully in control. Always that icy grip of control. She hid behind her aloofness. It was a weapon she needed. A weapon she cherished.

And now it was falling to pieces before her very eyes.

"Kaoru," Megumi said softly. "It doesn't matter."

Her eyes flew open and she clung to the edge of the tub. "It does matter! I am doing this for all of you! My _people!_"

Megumi shook her head. "Oh Kaoru… Don't you see? They are not as important as you think. We are happy for you… We have wanted you to find happiness for so long…"

"I am not happy here! I will be happy when he fulfills his end of the exchange!" she insisted. "Help me, Megumi…"

Megumi sighed before casting tired eyes on her. "I cannot help you if you won't help yourself, Kaoru. You have to accept your situation before I can help you."

She let out a pained whimper. "I'm not happy with him."

She was lying now and she knew it. Adamantly refusing the reality. She smiled more when she was with him than when she was with her people. Megumi was telling her the truth. She was trying to help her as best she could, but she couldn't maker her accept what she didn't want to believe.

"It's all Hiko's fault."

"Kaoru. Hiko didn't make you fall in love with him. He told you to pretend. You just pretended to well," she told her. "I know you don't like it, but you do love him. I can tell." She winked and smiled brightly. "Look at it this way. You can always mate him and drag him down here."

Kaoru exhaled a watery laugh. "Yeah… Right. That'd be like eating nails with him… He'd never leave here, even if it is killing his nature slowly…"

"One has to try before they give up, ne?"

She closed her eyes and smiled serenely. "Yes. I… You are right, Megumi."

"About what?"

"I am in love with Himura Kenshin…."

-----------------------------------

Kenshin was floating around the living room. A smile was permanently glued on his face. He couldn't scowl even if he wanted to. She loved him. And he loved her. Everything was perfect. He laid back against the couch and closed his eyes.

She was in the shower and he debated going to join her. A pleasant idea indeed. A laugh swelled in his throat and he sat up. He would surprise her. He could hear the shower running and hoped that she had only just gotten in.

He slid the door open easily and stepped into the steaming room. The mirror was clouded over and he grinned. He shed his clothes quickly and opened the shower door.

She screamed.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she demanded.

He laughed. "Showering with the woman I love," he answered simply.

Any protest she might have made died on her tongue. She grabbed him by the hair and pulled him into the shower with her.

"You're too sweet for your own good, you know that?" she whispered before kissing him softly.

She wouldn't deny it anymore. Megumi was right. She had never been truly happy in all her existence. And that was a long time.

His hands gripped her waist and she smiled against his mouth. Megumi knew what it was like to lose something precious. Kaoru didn't want to share that with her. She was sick of lying to herself. She had everything she wanted in her arms.

"I love you," he whispered as he held her tight against him.

Like she said…

"I love you, too," she answered, dropping her head to his shoulder.

…everything she wanted.

-----------------------

Hiko stared at the girl in front of him and tried to contain his laughter. She'd done it. And she wasn't acting. At least not anymore. She was truly happy this time.

"Well done," he congratulated her. "You did a good job."

She sighed. "I completely failed my people," she muttered.

"No. You didn't. I will uphold his end of the exchange," he told her.

She gaped. "Hiko…"

"Kaoru, you did what I asked you to do. I owe you," he assured her as she opened and closed her mouth like a fish.

"But-"

"But nothing. I asked the impossible of you. I asked you to save him of all people. That can't have been easy."

"It wasn't."

"And most of all I asked you to pretend you loved him. Pretend you cared about him. You did wonderfully," he praised. A rare occurrence.

"Hiko."

He shook his head. "You were amazing. He fell for it hook, line, and sinker."

"You know it's not an act anymore, right? You know that I fell too," she corrected him. "Rather against my will," she breathed after.

He chuckled. "You two should start a life together. Make him live where he's supposed to. It'll do him good."

"That's what Megumi told me," she replied softly.

"She was right. Now get out of my office," he barked, gesturing towards the door.

She sniffled. "So much for friendship. I can still kick your ass across this room, you know."

"Why else do you think I'm going to hold up his part of the exchange?"

"You're a gentleman," she responded, smirking.

He snorted. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now get out of here."

She smiled and waved before going to find Kenshin out in the bar. She frowned when she spotted him sitting a booth nursing a beer. She'd been clear that she'd only be a few minutes and then they could go out to dinner or something.

"Kenshin?"

"You lied," he hissed.

"What?" she asked, puzzled.

"You don't love me," he accused. "Why, Kaoru?"

"What are you talking about?" she demanded, sliding into the booth next to him and grasping his hand.

"Don't touch me! I know about your deal! With Hiko! I heard you talking about it with him!" he informed her angrily.

She dropped her eyes and sighed. "You're right."

He whimpered. "Why…?"

"You have to understand Kenshin, that's how it all started. But I'm not acting anymore! I really do love you!" she insisted, pulling his hand to her heart.

"I don't believe you, Kaoru."

She closed her eyes and fought back tears. "Why would I still be here if I didn't love you?! I want to have a life with you! I want to welcome you into my realm, I want you to believe me! I love you, Kenshin!"

"Kaoru…"

"Hiko wanted me to save you the way Tomoe couldn't and I agreed to do it. At first it was just a way to understand what Enishi was after, but then it backfired. I fell in love with you. I denied for a while, but … I can't lie to myself anymore," she admitted, tears streaming down her face. "I love you…"

He was silent as he watched the tears roll down her cheeks and puddle on the table.

"You have to believe me… I want a life with you… I want to bear your children… I want to wake up with you next to me…" she choked out each sentence as best she could. "Please…"

"I need time," he finally answered before getting up. "Then I'll decide if you're worth the effort."

She sobbed as he walked away. She ruined it. She'd never wanted anything more in her life. The only thing she desired was walking away from her. A part of her wanted to bury her head in her hands and cry her eyes out. But her pride wouldn't let her.

She would be damned if she was going to let him walk out on her after he'd captured her so completely.

She wasn't going to let him leave her. Not now. Not ever.

a/n: Don't forget to review!


	21. Chapter 21: Persuasion

a/n: Well, here it is. I know you had to wait forever and a day and I apologize for that. But here it is! Done and complete! I put the epilogue into this chapter since it was ultra short and I felt like if I left if out, I would be cheating you... Don't forget to review, okies?

Chapter 21: Persuasion

Kenshin walked down the street with his hands in his pockets, wondering if she had been telling the truth. It certainly seemed like it. He sighed. He didn't know what to think anymore. Every time he turned around she lied to him.

All for her people.

He had been a fool. Continuously. His breath caught on a miserable sob. She had lied to him more than once. So why did he feel like he was walking away from something wonderful? '_Because,'_ he thought, _'I'm in love with her.' _

And there was where his problem stemmed from. He loved her. Completely. And he didn't want to give her up. And yet he was walking away from the very thing he never wanted to lose. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall of a building.

He was torturing himself.

He wasn't even sure if she was lying when she told him she loved him. Maybe he'd heard it wrong, or listened to snatches of the conversation. He shook his head. It didn't matter anymore.

"Kaoru," he whispered, "I need you."

"Then why did you leave?"

He opened his eyes and stared into her accusing ones. He sighed again. He pushed off the wall and started walking again, assuming she would follow. She did.

"I asked you a question."

"I needed to think," he replied.

"You didn't even listen to me in there," she told him harshly. "I wasn't lying to you Kenshin."

"How am I supposed to believe you?"

It was her turn to sigh. She grasped his arm and made him stop. "Would I still be here if I didn't love you? I finished my end of Hiko's bargain. Technically, I'm free to go. He is going to uphold your end. There is nothing left here for me."

"Kaoru…"

"So why am I still here?" she demanded, her eyes flashing? "Why?"

"I… I don't know."

She made a sound of frustration. "Think! I've laid it out in front of you Kenshin! I'm in love with you, no matter how much I tried to deny it!"

He stood in silence watching her with wide eyes as she ranted on him. "Don't you get it?! I didn't want to fall in love with you! But it happened! And now, when I could leave if I so chose, I'm staying! I wouldn't do that if I didn't have a good reason!!"

"I-"

"I don't want to hear it! I don't want my feelings thrown back in my face! I've told you all I can to make you believe me!" She threw up her hands in defeat. "I'm done! Take it or leave it, Kenshin."

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

Her heart broke. She let out a pained whimper before turning around and steeling her voice so it was under her control again. "So be it. There is no more I can say to convince you. I love you. That's all I can say."

She started walking off in the other direction. "Idiot," she spat.

He turned after her and wrapped his hand around her arm. "What?"

"That's not what I meant," he corrected her gently. "I'm sorry for accusing you of lying. I… I love you too. And I don't want to lose you."

She couldn't control herself anymore. She threw herself into his arms. "You're so stupid," she whined into his shoulder. "And stubborn."

"I know," he responded, cradling her close.

"If you're going to eavesdrop, you have to do it right," she scolded. "The rest of the conversation was Hiko making fun of me for actually falling for you."

He sighed in relief. "I'm so sorry. I'll trust you from now on. I promise."

He pulled her away to look at her tear stricken face. He cupped her face in his hands lovingly and wiped her tears away carefully. He lowered his mouth to hers and cherished her lips with his ever so lightly. She made a small noise, not satisfied with the light caress.

He shook his head. "Not now."

She laughed. "Yes, I suppose this is the wrong place," she agreed, slipping her hand into his.

"Let's go home."

She smiled and nodded before walking back to his apartment.

-------------------------------

She played with the ends of his hair as he slept next to her in the bed. She sighed happily. He had been hardheaded enough to walk away from her, but not for good. She smiled and brushed the ends of his hair down her throat.

He stirred next to her and she frowned in her thoughts. What if he didn't want to come with her back to her realm? Her brow furrowed. She would argue it out, of course, but that didn't mean he would listen.

"Kaoru," he breathed, opening his eyes.

"Kenshin," she turned in his arms to face him. "Will you leave her with me?"

He looked at her, confused. "And go where?"

"Back to where we both belong," she answered.

"Your realm," he guessed. "I don't know."

"Kenshin, this place is killing us both. I know you can't feel it, but it will eat away at you slowly. You've wasted so much time here already," she urged. "I don't want to lose you."

He hugged her tight. "I… I will go. For you," he promised. He brushed a kiss across her brow. "But first, you will marry me."

Her eyes narrowed and she reached for a pillow. "That wasn't very romantic, Himura!" She hit him with the pillow and squirmed out of his arms.

He rubbed his head where the pillow had made contact. "I didn't think you were the kind of girl who wanted to romanticized."

She huffed. "All girls like romance, and you," she chided, "have no sense of romance what so ever."

He chuckled. "Fine. You want romance?" he asked, grasping her tiny waist in his hands before flipping them so she was underneath him.

"Yes," she answered breathlessly as her hands wound themselves into his silken red hair.

"Then I will give you romance," he told her, sprinkling kisses across her face. "Kaoru," he murmured in between kisses, "will you marry me?"

"Hmm," she mumbled, searching for his mouth. "I will have to think long and hard about it."

Rumbling with laughter, his mouth found hers. Their lips clung together, separated, and came together again with more heat than the first. She parted her mouth when his tongue demanded an entrance and she sighed into his mouth.

He dragged his mouth down her neck slowly. "So, will you agree?"

She laughed, holding him to her neck. "I suppose with proper persuasion I could be swayed."

"Then I shall just have to persuade you, won't I?"

Epilogue: Perfection

Megumi stared at her with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey now!" Kaoru warned. "Don't you start crying on me!"

"Y-You look so beautiful though!"

"I didn't choose you over Misao just so you could cry at my wedding!"

"You didn't choose! Misao got pregnant and has morning sickness!"

Kaoru sighed. "Are you going to help me put this damn thing on then?"

"Yes."

Megumi's hands slid over her back and zipped the back of her dress all the way up. She smiled and ordered Kaoru to turn around. When she did Megumi almost started crying again.

"Come on, Meg. Don't do this to me," she insisted.

"I remember my wedding…" she said wistfully.

Kaoru lowered her eyes. "Me too…"

"But that was a long time ago, ne? Time to move on! New beginnings!" she said happily.

Kaoru smiled. She knew Megumi was hurting, but she refused to show it. Not now. She refused to ruin Kaoru's big day with her own sorrows.

"Now then," Megumi announced. "It's time to get married!"

-----------------------------

The ceremony was beautiful. Kaoru hadn't tripped down the aisle like she assumed she would nor did she sneeze when she was supposed to kiss her new husband. All in all it was perfect. The only thing that made it better was knowing that she was going home.

Back to her people.

And she was going with Kenshin. The thought made her smile.

He was tucked against her side asleep after the lavish attention she'd given him a few hours ago. That thought caused the smile to grow.

Kenshin was everything she wanted and more. Everything was going to be wonderful, she decided, smiling sleepily.

Everything was going to be absolutely perfect…

Owari

a/n: drop a review, let me know what you thought... See you in the next fic! (which will of course be Megumi's love story that branches off of this fic...)


End file.
